Un inconnu dans la nuit
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Slash HPSS. Au cours d'une nuit, Harry fait le rêve étrange d'un inconnu venant lui faire découvrir des délices inattendus mais n'est-ce vraiment qu'un rêve ?
1. Un inconnu dans la nuit

**UN INCONNU DANS LA NUIT**  
  
**Disclaimer :** Fiction basée sur les superbes livres de J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et les lieux et ne touche pas d'argent pour cet écrit.  
  
**Warning :** Slash SSHP.  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Initialement prévu en chapitre unique, vos reviews en réponse à ma demande me font en poster plusieurs. Ma fic commence donc ainsi.

J'utilise les noms originaux des personnages donc Severus Rogue redevient Severus Snape.  
  
  


**Un inconnu dans la nuit**  
  
« Une retenue Potter » siffla Severus Snape en lançant un regard méprisant à son élève "favori" qui venait de renverser son encrier sur la table.  
  
Harry grogna doucement et murmura une incantation, sa baguette à la main, qui fit s'évaporer toute trace du liquide noir.  
  
Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un coup d'œil compatissant auquel leur ami répondit par un pincement résigné des lèvres.  
  
La cloche sonna et Snape fit signe à Harry de s'approcher.  
  
Le Gryffondor se raidit comme dans l'attente d'un coup. Le choc lui fût donner lorsque son professeur lui lança un bref coup d'œil. Harry avait bien remarqué que l'homme le regardait de plus en plus souvent avec ce regard-là mais il ne préférait pas approfondir sa signification et encore moins les sensations qui, dans son corps, en découlaient.  
  
« Potter, » dit le maître des potions, le ton glacial. « Vous viendrez ici, ce soir, à 20h00 précise pour votre retenue. Maintenant, partez. »  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.  
  
*************************************  
  
Il claqua la porte des cachots et soupira de soulagement et de fatigue. Il était fourbu. Son dos le brûlait mais moins par le travail qu'il venait de fournir que par les regards, ces regards qu'il avait sentit errer le long de son corps fébrile et tremblant.  
  
Harry venait de récurer une vingtaine de chaudrons affreusement souillés et ses mains le faisaient souffrir cruellement.  
  
Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi son professeur lui avait infliger ce traitement inhabituel. Snape avait toujours été dur avec lui, bien sûr mais jamais jusqu'à ce point. Et jamais il n'était resté autant de temps pour une retenue avec lui. Pfff, juste pour un encrier !  
  
Tout au long de sa punition, il avait été hanté par les yeux noirs et étrangement brûlants de l'homme et avait sentit cette chaleur s'immiscer en lui comme si de l'eau chaude glissait sur sa peau nue.  
  
Il était plus d'une heure du matin à présent et son estomac criait famine. Il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui depuis le petit déjeuner qui avait été son premier et unique repas de la veille.  
  
Arrivée à l'entrée de la Tour Gryffondor, Harry donna le mot de passe d'une voix lente, exténuée.  
  
La Grosse Dame le laissa pénétrer dans la salle commune qu'il traversa comme un somnambule tant la fatigue l'envahissait. Il gravit les escaliers qui le menèrent à son dortoir et ouvrit la porte.  
  
L'écho sourd des ronflements de ses camarades l'accueillit et lui rappela qu'ils étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Une bouffée d'envie et d'amertume le submergea.  
  
Son professeur le détestait et il profitait bien de sa position d'enseignant pour le martyriser.  
  
L'étudiant de septième année s'écroula sur son lit après avoir retiré tous ses vêtements et se glissa nu dans ses draps frais.  
  
Il était vraiment fatigué mais son estomac se tordait dans son ventre, réclamant de la nourriture, ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Il grogna, se retourna et cinq minutes plus tard, s'endormait finalement.  
  
Dans son rêve, il faisait chaud. Le soleil caressait sa peau nue de ses rayons, la réchauffant agréablement. Il était étendu sur l'herbe, probablement près du lac en plein été, seul dans l'immensité de Poudlard.  
  
Harry sentit un papillon effleurer de ses ailes son torse musclé et hâlé. C'était une caresse douce et tendre.  
  
Il sentit le même effleurement sur ses lèvres qu'il lécha. Elles étaient étonnamment sucrée et avait un merveilleux goût de chocolat.  
  
Du chocolat au lait. C'était délicieux.  
  
Il continua donc de lécher ses lèvres savoureusement.  
  
Une douce poussée contre sa bouche lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres et il sentit le goût se prononcer un peu plus.  
  
Harry soupira de contentement lorsqu'il comprit que quelqu'un le nourrissait de sa friandise préférée. Il arrondit sa bouche un peu plus et devina que la personne lui déposait un plus gros morceau de chocolat sur sa langue. Il referma ses lèvres paresseusement, emprisonnant le doigt généreux. La chair était recouverte du précieux liquide et Harry se mit à le suçoter lentement.  
  
« Mmmmm » Harry ne savait pas si c'était lui ou la personne prévoyante qui avait poussé un gémissement mais il continua de lécher le doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit net de tout chocolat.  
  
Il en voulait encore.  
  
Comme un enfant qui n'a pas eu tout ce qu'il demandait, il releva légèrement la tête et gémit de détresse, ouvrant la bouche en quémandant plus.  
  
Répondant à cet appel, l'inconnu introduit son index, enrobé du savoureux nectar, dans la chaleur qui l'accueillit entre les lèvres du jeune homme qui entreprit, une nouvelle fois, de le sucer.  
  
Le bout du doigt était propre, Harry s'attaqua donc à la deuxième phalange puis la troisième, avalant le chocolat avidement. Sa langue entoura la chair savoureuse et glissa entre le creux séparant l'index du majeur. Harry gémit quand tout fut avaler.  
  
« 'Core » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Encore ? » entendit-il vaguement. Tout ce que pu se dire Harry, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'UN bienfaiteur et que sa voix était chaude et sensuelle.  
  
« Mhm » acquiesça le Gryffondor.  
  
Tête surélevée et bouche ouverte, Harry pointait légèrement sa langue dans l'attente du chocolat fondant. Très rapidement, il pu y goûter à nouveau, se délectant sur les lèvres gourmandes de l'inconnu.  
  
Jamais Harry n'avait déguster de chocolat aussi bon et il en voulait davantage. Sa langue glissa contre celle, parfumée, de cet homme mystérieux et il savoura avidement ce qu'il lui était si promptement offert.  
  
« Mmmmm. » Harry savait cet fois-ci que ce n'était pas lui qui avait poussé ce gémissement.  
  
Dans un état second, le jeune étudiant sentit un voile glisser sur son corps, comme la caresse du vent et frissonna tandis que le drap sous lequel il était encore, lui était ôté.  
  
Deux mains remontèrent de ses bras pour se poser sur ses épaules tandis que la bouche brûlante de l'homme se détachait de la sienne.  
  
Harry sentit les doigts élégants commencer à tracer leur chemin, parcourant la douceur de sa peau, étudiant de leurs paumes adroites les creux et vallons de la chair encore inexplorée.  
  
Le visage de l'inconnu se pressa contre le ventre du jeune homme et en respira profondément l'odeur enivrante. L'homme gémit et recommença sa lente exploration.  
  
Les mains glissèrent sur les pectoraux développés d'Harry puis sur ses côtes jusqu'à son bassin tandis que ses lèvres prenaient le chemin inverse et dévoraient tour à tour le nombril, remontant vers le torse, aspirant les mamelons tendres et roses qui se dressèrent à leur contact.  
  
« Mmmmmmm. »  
  
L'homme ne pouvait se rassasier du goût épicé de cette peau imberbe. Il lui fallait plus.  
  
Lèvres entrouvertes, langue pointant, il embrassa ce corps offert qu'il désirait tant, descendant vers le bas-ventre sans hâte, sensuellement. Il s'émerveillait de ce qu'il découvrait et continua sa progression.  
  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches étroites du jeune homme brun tandis que celui-ci se mouvait langoureusement sous sa bouche experte.  
  
Harry sentit la douceur fugace d'un effleurement sur son sexe tendu. Il comprit soudain que ce n'était pas les ailes d'un papillon mais des mèches de cheveux soyeux d'où il s'empressa de plonger la main. Puis, son cerveau déjà engourdit, refusa de réfléchir davantage lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres s'entrouvrirent et avaler la chair chaude et si sensible de son érection. La langue entoura le bout du membre gonflé, léchant passionnément.  
  
Harry se tordit sous cette audacieuse caresse et cria de plaisir. Ce son le sortit de son état comateux. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais ne pu rien distinguer. Le noir engouffrait sa vision. Il plongea donc la main sous son oreiller et agrippa sa baguette.  
  
« Lumos » murmura-t-il mais il n'y avait rien, personne. Les rideaux étaient tirés sur son lit à baldaquin et étaient immobiles.  
  
Il respira profondément plusieurs fois. Cela n'avait été qu'un simple rêve.  
  
Son corps était moite et ses draps avait glissé. Son sexe était durcit de désir mais il l'ignora.  
  
Il ne pu retrouver le sommeil que par intermittence cette nuit-là et fût le premier à aller se doucher.  
  
Il entra dans la grande salle de bain et mal réveillé, redressa la tête pour voir, dans le miroir, si les marques de sa mauvaise nuit ne se voyaient pas trop et se figea.  
  
Du chocolat lui barbouillait la bouche.  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et porta sa main à ses lèvres, en plein choc.  
  
Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque, entremêlés dans ses doigts, quelques longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre accrochèrent son regard.  
  
Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ?


	2. L'homme de mon rêve

Un inconnu dans la nuit 

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis décidée à écrire un autre chapitre cependant si je le poste aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous qui m'avez demandé une suite et surtout à Pitchouna a qui cela à l'air de tenir. Mais, comme vous pouvez le voir dans mon profil, j'ai plusieurs fics en cours et même si c'est un choix de ma part, je ne peux pas updater souvent si j'en ai trop donc je vous préviens maintenant que cette histoire ne passera pas en priorité. J'essaye toujours de ne pas faire trop attendre les lecteurs parce que je sais que ce n'est pas agréable mais je ne peux pas vous garantir d'updater toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours. Les chapitres seront publiés… bah… quand ils seront publiés. Lol. ^^

Voilà, maintenant que cela est dit, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

****

**Chapitre 2 : L'homme de mon rêve **

La tête remplie de pensées contradictoires et très fatigué ce jour-là, Harry se traîna à son cours de potion. Mais qui donc avait bien pu établir un programme pareil ? Avoir cours avec Snape deux jours de suite n'était pas humain. C'était sadique ! Peut-être que Rusard était là-dessous, se dit le jeune homme, ironiquement.

Il s'installa, comme à son habitude à la table du fond en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione et sortit ses affaires et ingrédients. Une fois que son chaudron fût posé sur son emplacement et son sac mis à terre, Harry croisa les bras et regarda devant lui.

Il fût étonné de voir que son maître des potions était légèrement adossé à son bureau en train de l'observer avec un drôle d'air. Lorsque ses prunelles noires croisèrent celles de son élève, Snape détourna immédiatement les yeux et se redressa.

« Aujourd'hui, » dit-il. « Vous allez préparer une potion Tue-loup. Tous les ingrédients sont présents sur la table. Vous avez les deux heures pour la réaliser et avant que la cloche ne sonne, je veux vos fioles, étiquetés et bouchées, toutes sur mon bureau. Vous n'oublierez pas également de nettoyer vos places avant de partir ».

Chaque élève avait à préparer sa potion seul. Pour certaines recettes plutôt complexes, Snape exigeait qu'ils ne soient pas par pair. Harry alla donc chercher ses ingrédients et commença à faire chauffer le litre d'eau indispensable à cette potion.

Il prit son verre doseur et sa bouteille d'huile de sésame et les porta à hauteur des yeux lorsqu'il intercepta le regard de son professeur qui le fixait à nouveau avec cet air étrange. Snape lui adressa un sourire goguenard et détourna la tête.

Harry se posait vraiment de plus en plus de questions. Qu'avait son professeur en ce moment ? Il était pire que d'habitude – rien que le souvenir de la vingtaine de chaudrons souillés le lui rappelait - et il avait un comportement très bizarre envers lui. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça en plus ? se demanda le jeune Gryffondor alors qu'il mettait une patte de poulet à mariner dans l'eau chaude.

« Surveillez votre feu Potter » retentit la voix froide et sèche de son professeur derrière lui. « Il est trop fort. Vous allez encore rater votre potion ».

Harry se pencha vers son chaudron pour diminuer le feu et se redressa brusquement, 'Non !' se dit-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds. 'Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas ça !'

Il entendit l'écho des pas de Snape claquer sur les dalles de pierre des cachots, se dirigeant vers un autre élève. Et il se répétait 'Non, ce n'est pas possible', inlassablement, trop étonné pour se dire autre chose. 'J'ai dû rêver. Snape ne vient pas de… de me…'.

Il regarda son professeur humilier Neville tout en se demandant qui était le vrai et qui était le faux. 'Non, non. J'ai dû rêver ou c'était le vent' se rassura-t-il. 

'Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun courant d'air' dit une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Harry était complètement déconcerté, la tête bourdonnante de fatigue et de questions. Il lui avait bien semblé avoir senti une caresse légère sur ses fesses lorsqu'il s'était penché mais Snape n'aurait _jamais_ fait cela. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Il ouvrit un petit flacon d'épices diverses et en mis une pincée dans la potion qui bouillonnait. Ces épices fortes lui provoquèrent un éternuement, puis un autre. Au troisième, il entendit une voix sèche lui lancer, « Retenue Potter. Ce soir, 20h ».

Harry était soufflé. Il éternua une dernière fois et protesta, « Mais pourquoi Monsieur ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Ma potion est correctement prépa… »

« J'ai dit 'Une retenue' Potter ! Ca vous apprendra à perturber la classe ».

« Mais… »

« SILENCE ! A moins que vous en aimeriez une deuxième » menaça-t-il sérieusement.

Harry serra les dents et se tût malgré l'envie qui le taraudait de prendre son chaudron et de l'envoyer à la face de Snape. Furieux, il jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione et vit qu'ils étaient aussi en colère que lui. C'était au moins réconfortant de voir que ses amis étaient avec lui et remarquaient à quel point sa punition était injuste.

'Mais qu'a-t-il bon sang en ce moment ?' se demanda Harry avec perplexité et rancœur. 

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, Harry se précipita dehors, bientôt suivi par ses amis et il commença à s'insurger contre son maître des potions.

« Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il lui prend ? » fulminait Harry. « Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu as vu ! Vous avez vu ! J'ai simplement éternué 3 fois et lui !… Et lui, il me file une retenue ! Non mais vraiment j'y crois pas ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui » acquiesça Ron. « Il t'en veut pour quelque chose Harry. Déjà qu'avant, il était horrible mais là, c'est pire ! »

« Il m'en veut ?! IL M'EN VEUT ?! Mais de quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi ! RIEN ! »

« Calme-toi Harry, je t'en prie » dit Hermione en baissant le ton et en montrant les autres élèves qui les regardaient.

« Alors Potty, » s'exclama soudainement Draco Malfoy. « Encore une retenue ! La prochaine fois, il t'en donnera bien une pour être dans sa classe. Tu vois bien que ta présence gêne. Tu perturbes la classe ». Le blond éclata de rire et poursuivit son chemin sous le regard meurtrier des Gryffondors.

« Ne l'écoute pas Harry, » lui dit Hermione. « Il est stupide et il n'en vaut pas la peine ». 

Harry soupira plus furieusement que jamais et s'en fût pour son cours de métamorphose. 

***********************************

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape à 20 h précises, Harry n'avait pas décoléré.  

« Entrez Potter » cracha une voix trop familière au goût du jeune homme.

Il entra et ferma la porte, le regard haineux.

« Bien, » commença Snape, semblant ne pas voir le regard mauvais de son élève fixé sur lui. « Vous allez me nettoyer ce sol Potter avec cette brosse et ce seau ». L'homme lui montra un petite brosse si minuscule qu'Harry grimaça. Il en aurait encore pour des heures !

« Avant de commencer Potter, je vous suggérerais d'enlever votre robe, ce sera plus… pratique pour vous et bien moins salissant ».

Harry le fusilla du regard et commença à déboutonner sa robe. Bientôt, il se retrouva en tee-shirt et pantalon et prit la brosse et le seau.

'Comment se maintenir en position digne pour accomplir cette tâche ?' se demanda le Gryffondor en se mettant à quatre pattes, rageant d'être obligé de se faire humilier une fois de plus par son professeur.

Il commença à frotter un des coins de la pièce avec une vigueur accrûe par sa fureur. Puis, au fur et à mesure que la pièce était lessivée, ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus lents et sa colère faisait place à la fatigue.

Snape restait à son bureau, notant des copies à l'encre rouge. Harry entendait le grattement de la plume contre la rugosité du parchemin. Parfois, il y avait des pauses et l'homme lisait le contenu du papier mais parfois celles-ci étaient dues à toute autre chose et le jeune homme pouvait sentir à nouveau les yeux noirs le fixer. 

Harry faisait semblant de ne pas l'apercevoir mais il lui était difficile de ne pas y prêter attention lorsqu'il sentait la brûlure de ce regard parcourir son corps qui se mouvait, parfois furieusement, suivant le rythme du brossage. Il entendait aussi parfois la respiration de l'homme se précipiter mais ces sons étaient toujours furtifs et Harry s'en demandait bien la raison. 

Lorsqu'il fût arrivé au niveau du bureau de son professeur, il se releva, le regarda et vit que les pommettes de l'homme n'avaient pas leur teinte pale habituelle. Elles étaient pigmentées de rose et ses yeux d'ébène brillaient étrangement.

« Monsieur, dois-je nettoyer sous votre bureau également ou voulez-vous y rester pour noter vos copies ? »

« Potter, j'ai dit _toute la pièce_, alors vous nettoyez également… _sous le bureau_ ». Il prononça ces derniers mots avec une voix plus aiguë qui étonna le jeune homme.

Snape était décidément très bizarre ces temps-ci !

Harry se remit à genoux, maudissant cette position soumise et humiliante mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il sentait son tee-shirt blanc lui coller à la peau par la sueur et savait qu'il était devenu transparent par endroit. Une humiliation de plus ! Il détestait ce type.

Le jeune Gryffondor se retrouva aux pieds d'un Snape immobile à son bureau et leva les yeux vers lui, interrogateur.

Le regard fiévreux, son maître des potions se leva brusquement, la respiration bruyante et difficile. 

'Snape est-il asthmatique ? Ou alors il est peut-être malade?' se demanda l'étudiant.

« Est-ce que… ça va Professeur ? » demanda Harry, hésitant.

« Occupez-vous de vos affaires Potter ! » répliqua vertement l'homme qui se tenait maintenant dans un coin de la pièce, un livre à la main.

'Et voilà, ça m'apprendra à vouloir être gentil ! Gentil avec Snape ! Pfff mais quelle idée ! J'aurais dû le savoir…' maugréa le jeune homme dans sa tête.

Bien que la superficie de la pièce n'était pas des plus grandes, Harry mit quatre heures pour la nettoyer entièrement. A la fin, et comme la veille, il était fourbu et exténué. Il s'étira voluptueusement et rencontra, de nouveau, le regard de son professeur. Il le regardait encore étrangement.

'N'essayons pas de le comprendre' se dit Harry en reprenant sa robe.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau de Snape, il ne pensait plus qu'à son lit et c'est avec soulagement qu'après avoir pris une douche rapide, il entra, nu, entre ses draps et s'endormit.

Il fût réveillé par un bruit qui semblait être proche de lui mais il n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer les alentours. Il était bien trop fatigué pour rester éveillé bien longtemps et replongea dans un demi-sommeil.

Il rêvait encore.

Une main douce glissait sur son visage, lui caressant les cheveux. Harry sentait les bouts des doigts de la personne qui le touchait, errer sur ses paupières, sa tempe droite, sa joue, sa pommette, son nez, ses lèvres. C'était juste un effleurement tendre et aérien. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la main qu'il voulait remercier d'un baiser lorsque des lèvres taquinèrent les siennes. Elles étaient douces elles aussi. Si douces. Au lieu de la main, Harry remercia la bouche en l'embrassant tendrement. La réponse fût prompte et la pression sur ses lèvres s'intensifia tandis qu'il sentait une langue chaude se glisser dans sa bouche, rencontrant la sienne, la touchant.

Harry soupira. C'était très agréable. Il se tortilla entre ses draps et sentit deux bras musclés - qui ne pouvaient être que masculins, se dit-il dans sa torpeur – s'enrouler autour de lui. Les mains reprirent leur caresse et jouèrent avec ses mamelons tandis que sa bouche embrassait son menton puis son cou, le mordillant doucement. 

Le jeune homme laissa échapper des paroles inintelligibles et remua la tête légèrement. Il aimait ce contact et voulait plus. Pourtant le corps qui le pressait s'écarta et le jeune Gryffondor poussa un petit cri de protestation qui fût étouffé bien vite par un baiser auquel il répondit avec toute la fougue dont il était capable compte tenu de son état léthargique. 

Harry percevait des bruits de froissement de tissu que l'on enlève et se retrouva une nouvelle fois, pressé contre un corps dur, chaud et… nu. L'homme s'était glissé dans ses draps et frottait tous ses membres contre ceux d'Harry, attisant son désir.

Un feu dévastateur flamboyait maintenant dans son ventre et dans ses veines, envoyant des pulsations violentes au cœur de son sexe tendu qui vibrait à en devenir affreusement douloureux. Ce plaisir était insoutenable.

« Oooohhh mmmm » gémit Harry tandis que son amant ajustait ses hanches aux siennes et commença à se mouvoir en un rythme divin.

L'homme le dévorait de baiser et haletait de plus en plus fort, augmentant les mouvements du bassin.

« C'était bon, tellement bon » se dit Harry en bougeant avec frénésie lui aussi.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, puis une autre plus violente et il sentit l'extase le submerger brutalement. L'homme se raidit également et poussa un petit cri, vite étouffé.

Son orgasme et ce cri réveillèrent Harry complètement et il sentit la chaleur d'un autre corps au-dessus du sien. La panique l'envahit et il se raidit, plongeant une main sous son oreiller pour y trouver sa baguette. 

Mais il était trop tard. Le temps qu'il dise « Lumos » et l'ombre s'était déjà évanouie comme elle était venue. Harry était plus horrifié que jamais. 'Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas réel. J'ai dû rêver' se disait-il en poussant les rideaux de son lit d'une main et en voyant qu'aucun de ses compagnons de dortoir n'avaient été réveillés par ce qui lui avait paru être un raffut.

Il se passa une main sur son visage et remarqua soudain les draps froissés et son ventre souillé par son essence et celle de l'homme.

Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! Quelqu'un était bel et bien venu dans son lit pour le caresser. 

'Oh Merlin !'


	3. Mon bel étranger

Kikoo, voilà le troisième chapitre que - j'espère – vous attendez tous avec impatience. ^^ 

Miya Black : Mais non, l'est po long le Riry à la détente. ^^ Il ne peut tout simplement pas concevoir que son maître des potions puisse avoir autre chose que de la haine et du mépris à son égard… pour le moment. ^^

**Paradise1 : **Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte de lire une prochaine HP/SS de toi. Je sens que tu vas recevoir la visite de ma dragonne, Candy, qui est très utile pour inciter les auteurs à updater. Lol. Poutouxes.

Meredith Black : Vi moi aussi je me demande. ^^ Et la réaction de Riry ne devrait pas se faire trop attendre à la découverte de son amant mystérieux.

Arlein de Lioncourt : Vi, l'est malin le Riry. ^^ Mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre combien il peut l'être (surtout à la fin – même si, soit dit en passant, je vais me faire achever par tous mes lecteurs). ^^

**Arcadiane : **AAHH ! Ma Arca ! ^^ Je t'adore trop ! ^^ Tu es géniale. C'est gentil tout plein ce que tu me dis là. En fait, je suis contente de continuer cette fic surtout que, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai peur que le déroulement ne plaise pas à tout le monde mais à moi, il me plait. C'est la première fois que j'écris (et vais écrire) une fic comme cela. Je n'en dis pas plus mais il y a quand même une certaine éthique 'malmenée' dans mon histoire. Tu comprendras un peu plus par la suite et par les indices que je laisse dans les chapitres peu à peu (même si chez moi, l'amour est toujours présent). Je t'enverrais un mail de toute façon pour t'expliquer. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses. Chanceuse va ! ^^ Et je voulais aussi te dire que oui, ça doit faire drôle de découvrir que nos rêves érotiques n'en sont pas mais si c'est Sev, je veux bien. ^^ Tout plein de gros poutouxes.

Lady Yoko Crystal : Oui, à quoi a bien pu pensé Sevy voyant un Harry soumis à ses pieds et à son bon vouloir, le t-shirt transparent laissant voir son corps voluptueux. Je ne connais malheureusement pas la réponse. D'ailleurs, je me demande même pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. ^^ Peut-être voulait-il simplement montrer à Harry que sa célébrité ne valait rien à ses yeux mais pas ses petites fesses. Lol. Je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais. ^^ Bisous.

Lululle : Vi Harry va se rétablir… surtout s'il a les bons soins de Sevy. Bawahahahahaha. ^^ Quelle sadique fais-je ! Surtout avec la fin de ce chapitre. Toujours plus d'Elehynisme ! ^^

Clau : C'est vrai qu'au début, je ne savais pas trop si j'allais continuer ou pas. J'étais indécise et la suite dépendait vraiment des reviews. Maintenant, je suis contente d'avoir fait d'autres chapitres bien que ça prend du temps quand même à faire toutes ces fics. Je sais aussi que certaines one-shot resteront des chapitres uniques (je compte en réécrire d'autres HPDM, HPSS et peut-être d'autres avec des couples différents mais gardant HP). Je verrais mais cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je suis également heureuse de pouvoir suivre la tienne. J'aime beaucoup ton Draco.^^

Pandoria : Et bien, je suis contente de voir ton enthousiasme débordant. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que la suite également car il y a un élément de l'histoire qui ne va peut-être pas plaire à tout le monde par la suite (même si, je n'écris pas de chose très 'hard' ou choquant parce que ce ne sont pas mes goûts. Ca dépend comment l'histoire est écrite et je suis une romantique donc mes textes contiennent obligatoirement de l'amour). Bisous.

Luwelin : Si tu trouves que le suspens était insoutenable dans les deux premiers chap, je vais vraiment me faire trucider à la fin de celui-ci. ^^ Pauvre Elehyn, paix à son âme. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Petit caca perdu : Oui, je crois que ma motivation pour écrire cette fic reste intacte. ^^ Mais tu peux rajouter des adjectifs si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Lol. Bisous.

Saael : Vi, Harry est naïf pour l'instant parce que je pense que si on lui disait texto, 'Hey tu as vu comment Snape te dévore des yeux. A mon avis, il te veut nu dans son lit, chaud et haletant pour lui, illico presto', il nous ferait une attaque après un grand passage d'incrédulité donc bah voilà. ^^ Bisous.

Céline s. : Mici. J'espère que la suite (que j'essayerais de poster le plus vite possible, même si cette fic ne passe pas en priorité ^^) te plaira tout autant. Bisous.

Henna-Himitsu : J'ai fait référence dans ce chap au moyen que notre homme mystérieux ^^ a pour se rendre incognito et très rapidement – le malin ^^- dans les dortoirs des garçons et j'en reparlerais dans le suivant. S'il pouvait aussi venir chez moi d'ailleurs… ^^

**Magnolia : **Non, non, tu comprendras bien que je ne peux pas te révéler l'identité de l'inconnu aux longs cheveux noirs, expert en potion et qui vit bel et bien à Poudlard pou le moment. C'est du suspens. ^^ Je compte bien la finir, t'inquiètes pas.^^ Je pense qu'elle fera une bonne dizaine de chapitres. Je sais pas trop mais je connais le déroulement de l'histoire. Je sais ce que je veux y mettre, ce qui n'était pas le cas au début, d'où la one-shot initiale. Poutouxes et poutouxes aussi à Maximilien.

**Amy Quirrell : **Mais je serais contente que tu nous 'le ponde' ton slash comme tu dis. Il y en a malheureusement pas beaucoup et ça me ferais plaisir d'en lire un autre. N'hésite surtout pas, la porte des fanfics t'est grande ouverte.^^ Bisous.

**Rowan : **Et vi, j'ai fait le chapitre 3 avant le début 2005. ^^ J'ai estimé que ça faisait un peu trop long sinon. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

Je vous fais à tous de gros poutouxes et vous souhaite bonne lecture. Chapitre 3 : Mon bel étranger 

****

_Qui était-ce ?_

Cette question, Harry se l'était posée des centaines de fois durant la journée qui suivit _sa_ 'visite'. Et elle restait toujours sans réponse.

Quand il repensait aux évènements de la nuit, il ressentait de la stupeur et de la crainte, une curiosité tenace, une intense frustration de ne pas savoir qui était son amant inconnu et… un désir coupable qui lui brûlait le sang.

'C'était si bon !' se dit Harry. 'Il est si doué'.

A cette dernière pensée, il rougit violemment. Il aurait dû être furieux, écœuré, dévasté ! se répéta-t-il encore. Mais non ! Il en voulait encore et il avait honte de cette faiblesse.

'Bon sang Harry !' se reprit-il. 'Un homme se sert de toi pour étancher ses pulsions sexuelles. Ce qu'il te fait la nuit s'apparente étrangement à un viol et toi, tu en redemandes !'

Harry s'enfouit la tête dans les mains lorsqu'il entendit la petite voix de sa conscience lui souffler, 'Tant que ce n'est pas Rusard…'

Le jeune homme gémit et se mordit la lèvre, 'Tu parles d'une conscience !'

« Merlin, aidez-moi » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Harry ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda soudain Hermione en le regardant interrogativement.

« Non, non 'Mione, je réfléchissais juste à haute voix ».

Le jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se replongea dans son livre des 'Sorts et enchantements niveau 7'.

'Qui est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ?'

Il voulait tellement connaître la réponse qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'il était en train de se martyriser les cheveux avec ses doigts crispés.

« Si tu n'aimes pas ta coiffure, Harry, il existe des coiffeurs tu sais » lui dit Ron en le voyant se les saccager.

'Mais qui est-ce bon sang ?'

« C'est Snape ? »

Harry releva vivement la tête, « Snape ? C'est Snape ? Non, c'est pas possible ! Comment le sais-tu ? Tu l'as vu ? Snape tu dis ? Tu es vraiment sûr ? Snape ? _SNAPE ?_ AAAAAAHHHHHH !!! »

Ses deux amis sursautèrent, imités par les autres Gryffondors qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Tous regardaient le jeune homme avec une expression effarée ou inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

« Euh, non, je sais pas, » baragouina Ron, un peu perdu. « Je te demandais juste si tu massacrais les cheveux à cause de ce que t'a fait Snape hier. C'est tout ! »

« Oh ! » fit Harry, se sentait très stupide sur le moment. « Euh, euh, non. Enfin oui, c'est à cause de lui. Il m'a fait nettoyer le sol de son bureau avec une mini-brosse pour 3 malheureux éternuements alors tu comprends… »

Ron acquiesça vigoureusement, « Ca alors oui, on te comprend ! Il te file des retenues à tour de bras et pour n'importe quelle raison idiote. Vraiment, on se demande ce qu'il lui prend ! »

Harry vit que tous les étudiants présents écoutaient et étaient d'accord avec le rouquin.

« Oui, il abuse » disaient certains tandis que d'autres, s'exclamaient, « Il est de pire en pire avec l'âge » ou, « Tout le monde le déteste alors il se venge et c'est toujours le même qui prend. Pauvre Harry ! » ou encore, « Je ne comprends pas que Dumbledore le garde comme professeur »…

Harry en eût bien vite assez de se faire traiter en victime - même si d'un côté, il pensait sérieusement l'être avec son maître des potions - se leva dans le brouhaha ambiant et quitta la pièce.

Il se mit à marcher au hasard et se retrouva bientôt devant la pièce la Salle de demande. Il y entra et sourit en voyant un immense lit au drap satiné et aux oreillers à l'air douillet qui l'appelaient irrésistiblement. Il faisait encore jour mais Harry était si fatigué qu'il se glissa entre les couvertures, ferma les rideaux et s'endormit dans un profond sommeil.

************************************

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une salle obscure du château, un homme remuait subtilement le liquide bouillonnant qui chauffait dans son chaudron depuis presque un mois. Elle était bientôt prête.

Il n'aurait plus besoin d'aller dans le dortoir du garçon pour pouvoir assouvir la faim qu'il avait de lui. Il l'aurait pour lui, chaque nuit, s'il le voulait… sans qu'il le sache. 

Ce serait beaucoup moins dangereux et terriblement moins frustrant. Désormais, il n'aurait plus besoin non plus de partir sans s'être rassasier, au préalable, tant qu'il le pouvait de ce corps  délectable… sans impunité et il resterait dans la légalité.

L'homme sourit à ces constats qui ne seraient plus chimériques mais celui-ci s'évanouit de ses lèvres à la pensée du jeune homme allongé sur son lit, se tordant sous ses caresses, haletant sous ses lèvres avides de goûter, écartant les jambes près à être pris fougueusement. 

«Harry_… _» gémit-il en savourant le son de ce prénom sous sa langue. Il aimait le prononcer en un murmure. « _Harry_ ». C'était aussi doux et sucré que de déguster une cuillère de miel. Cinq petites lettres faites de promesses et de pureté. Sensuel. La première syllabe était comme le cri d'extase que pouvait pousser un amant franchissant les portes l'amenant au plaisir… « _Ha – rry_ ». Quand pour la deuxième, il s'agissait d'un soupir repu – dernière expiration d'un amant se noyant dans le bonheur final du péché charnel. 

_« Harry, péché de mon cœur, péché de mon âme_ ».

Ces dernières nuits, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le visiter et de le toucher alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre maintenant pour pouvoir le posséder, comme cette pensée le hantait sans relâche depuis bientôt deux ans. Il en devenait fou.

Harry était son obsession, sa damnation sans espoir de salut. Et il serait bientôt sien… _bientôt sien_.

************************************

Cette nuit-là, grâce à la longue sieste qu'il avait faite durant l'après-midi, Harry se maintint éveillé jusqu'à ce que l'aube commence à éclaircir le drap noir de la nuit et se réveilla le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner. Personne n'était venu. Son amant inconnu n'avait pas fait une seule apparition. 

Harry soupira, en essayant d'étouffer le sentiment de déception qui lui étreignait la poitrine. 'Qu'attendais-je de toute façon ?'

Il tentait de se convaincre que seule la découverte de l'identité de cet homme l'intéressait. 

« Je veux savoir de qui il s'agit pour que cela cesse ! » murmura-t-il tandis qu'une petite voix résonnait dans sa tête, 'Qui veux-tu en convaincre ?'

Harry soupira de nouveau. _Ses_ mains lui manquaient. Il avait eu si froid sans elles cette nuit, sans ce corps brûlant pressé contre le sien.

Rouge de honte, il se recroquevilla sur lui même et enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux.

**********************************

Le week-end se passa sans aucune 'visite' nocturne pour le jeune homme mais le laissa une fois de plus épuisé par ces longues veillées infructueuses.

***********************************

L'homme laissa tomber un des cheveux noirs ébène dans le liquide bouillonnant de sa potion. Pure magie noire mais il n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'il le voit, il fallait qu'il le touche… une dernière fois. 

Il l'avait vu toute la journée aller et repartir de ses cours de sa démarche qui ne manquait jamais d'enflammer ses reins de déjeuner ou de dîner en amenant sa fourchette à sa bouche gourmande et savourant comme il aurait savourer sa virilité d'homme avide de lui. Il l'avait aperçu à la bibliothèque et était resté là, à l'observer à travers les rayonnages des livres, tourner les pages des oeuvres qui l'aideraient à faire ses devoirs. Il avait été si excité de le voir faire galoper ses doigts fins le long des pages, se concentrant sur sa lecture, de le voir se mordre la lèvre, perdu dans ses réflexions, de le voir tout simplement lire, faire cette activité anodine et innocente qu'il en avait eu affreusement mal. Seuls les coups d'oeil étonnés et perplexes de Madame Pince l'avait décidé à sortir de la bibliothèque, la faim au ventre.

Il lui faudrait d'autres cheveux sinon, il ne pourrait pas l'avoir.

Il fallait qu'il le possède. Cette pensée ne le quittait plus. Il n'en dormait plus, ne se nourrissait plus que de l'odeur et de l'image du jeune homme. Il était plus pâle que jamais et savait que Dumbledore et ses autres collègues, avaient commencé à s'inquiéter pour lui. Leurs regards et leurs paroles les trahissaient. Et les siens allaient le faire également s'il ne mettait pas un terme à ce désir impérieux qui le détruisait à petit feu. Il ne voulait surtout pas blesser Harry et c'est pour cela qu'il avait conçu un plan – un plan que personne n'aurait approuvé à Poudlard mais il le garderait secret comme tout ce qui faisait partie de lui et de sa vie.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse tout bonnement parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il souffrait comme il n'avait jamais souffert, deux ans de silence, deux ans de rêves interdits. 

« Harry, je ne t'embêterais plus mon amour… Juste cette fois… Juste une dernière fois, _little love_. »

La potion s'éclaircit en un bleu très clair, brillant, intense. Une image se forma à sa surface tel un miroir trahissant l'intimité d'une humanité inconsciente d'être visitée, inconsciente de cette violation de vie privée.

L'homme chercha _le_ lit et il le vit.

« Harry ».

Il se positionna assis sur le rebord du chaudron, pivota sur lui-même, glissa une jambe dans le liquide glacé, puis une autre et se laissa tomber.

Il atterrit aussi léger et aérien qu'une bulle de savon sur le sol, se redressa souplement et sans bruit dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Présence invisible pour tout autre que la personne désirée. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Son amour ne le verrait pas. Il le savait trop exténué pour pouvoir se réveiller. Les cernes qu'il avait vu sous ses yeux trahissaient son état de fatigue. 

Tout le monde dormait paisiblement et profondément dans la pièce. Il sourit. Se rapprochant des rideaux écarlates du lit à baldaquin qu'il connaissait si bien à présent pour les avoir observés un nombre incalculable de fois avant d'oser enfin les franchir presque cinq jours auparavant, il les écarta et se retrouva devant la vision enchanteresse qui hantait sa chair et son esprit inlassablement.

Il avait détaillé déjà la finesse de ses traits, la couleur ivoire, dorée ou bronzée de sa peau suivant les saisons où il l'avait espionné à son insu pendant deux ans, jours et/ou nuits. Il en connaissait chaque grain et pouvait dessiner les contours de son être les yeux fermés. Il pouvait tracer au crayon ces petits détails anodins qui pour lui étaient chéris avec tendresse et passion. Personne ne connaissait aussi bien le visage et le corps de Harry que lui. Personne. Et il en connaissait aussi le goût. L'odeur. La texture. La douceur. Le velouté. La fraîcheur ou la chaleur. La sensibilité. 

Il s'était approprié tout cela. Tout ce qu'était Harry. Il en savait peut-être plus sur lui que le jeune homme lui même. Il avait passé des heures à l'apprendre par cœur, à décrypter sa gestuelle, à analyser sa démarche, devinant au fur et à mesure du temps quel pas allait suivre le précédent, quel geste allait faire suite à tel mouvement. Il était presque devenu son âme. Son âme soeur. Et de le connaître aussi bien, lui donnait l'impression de le détenir comme il le voulait tellement. En quelque sorte ainsi, Harry était à lui.

C'était la seule manière de le posséder qu'il avait trouvé depuis maintenant presque deux ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il conçoive son plan. Un plan qui le lui donnerait tout en le maintenant éloigné. Harry ne le saurait jamais et c'était mieux ainsi. Pour lui. Seulement et toujours pour Harry.

Tremblant d'un désir aussi intense qu'inassouvi, il tendit le bras et les doigts pour toucher celui qu'il aimait et sursauta lorsqu'une autre main attrapa la sienne.

****************************************************

Rappel des règles de base :

1. Ne pas tuer l'auteur.

2. Ne pas avoir envie de tuer l'auteur.

3. Ne pas acheter de poupée vaudou et l'appeler Elehyn.

4. Ne pas dire ou penser que l'auteur est sadique.

5. Ne pas lancer de dragon à la recherche de l'auteur.

6. L'auteur a toujours raison.

7. L'auteur essayera d'updater rapidement tout en vous rappelant que vous voulez la suite de chacune de ses fics et qu'elle n'a que dix doigts et que si vous l'attaquez, elle en aura moins donc tapera ses textes beaucoup moins vite.

8. L'auteur tient à ses membres. Elle les voit depuis plus de vingt ans donc y est très attachée.

9. L'auteur vous fait encore de gros poutouxes et un ros, ros câlinou. 


	4. Merveilleuse inconscience

A/N IMPORTANTE : Coucou, je n'ai pas une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer aujourd'hui. Ne m'en voulez pas trop mais je suis dans l'obligation d'arrêter cette fic. Je poste le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui mais elle n'est pas finie. Je crois également que je ne pourrais pas continuer les autres non plus et pense me retirer de fanfic. Toutes mes excuses encore. La raison pour laquelle je m'en vais est que je commence à sérieusement avoir peur pour ma vie. En effet, j'ai reçu des reviews de menaces telles : On t'adore à la moutarde ou on peut te torturer et te supprimer les doigts, tu taperas avec tes pieds, etc... Je vais donc devoir me retirer loin dans ma caverne où, vous vous en doutez bien, il n'y a pas d'internet, ni de fous furieux. Je vous fais mes adieux aujourd'hui et vous fais encore de gros bisous. LOL. JE PLAISANTE ! Bon, ce coup-ci pour être sérieuse, voici le 4ème chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas de problème avec la mise en page parce que vous avez dû le remarquer aussi, parfois fanfic regroupe tout en gros bloc et c'est impossible de rattraper cela, même en éditant. Il m'a aussi récemment bouffer des lettres (comme j'ai vu un de mes titres, il avait enlevé le é à réalité), je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est assez énervant. J'ai des doutes cette fois-ci, dois-je faire mes remerciements et réponses aux reviews ? On attente quand même à ma vie.^^ Bon, je le fais quand même.^^ Mais je vous signale coumême qu'il n'y a pas d'alternatives possibles pour les règles de base. Méh ! Quelle présomption !^^ Miya Black, Paradise1, Arcadiane (Maieuh, ze suis po sadique et ze t'aime moâ^^), MikaChan2andKochka, Athanea DarkShadow, Christine (Es-tu toujours vivante ? Si oui, le livre des records est pour toi^^), Lululle, Lyly, Altea, Diane23, Rowan, Clau, Lady Yoko Crystal ( ?), Meline Snape, Pandoria, Shakinem, Magnolia (Comment va le ch'tit bout au fait ? Et la maman ? Pas trop fatiguée ?), Arlein de Lioncourt, Nahamy, Céline s., Tolkiane, Flore, Kero, Saael, Iani, Maggie, Vinéa K. S. Malfoy, Hatori, Vyo (lol), Pitchouna, monsieur meuble, Dega, Orlina, Luwelin, Aurélia, Artemis (mici miss), Jo-hp5 (lol, j'ai bien rigolé au message de la maman de Sev^^), Desdemona : Bon et bien je dois dire qu'en lisant certaines de vos reviews, je me dis que je suis loin d'être la seule à être sadique. Je n'ai pas fait d'affreux cliffie cette fois-ci mais il y a une fin et comme d'habitude, la suite il faut l'attendre. Comme je vais émigrer dans ma caverne pour quelques mois... D'accord, je n'y vais pas ! ^^ En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews mais le poutoux, je suis réticente à vous le donner. Le méritez-vous réellement ? Là est la question... mais bon... poutoux quand même mais baveux. Voilà.^^ Henna-himitsu : M'est avis que tu n'as pas tout compris les règles de bases (comme beaucoup d'ailleurs).^^ La Salle de demande ou 'Room of Requirement' est la pièce de Poudlard où Harry a fait ses cours de AD. Là où tu vas que tu demandes des millions de tablettes de chocolat et que tu te retrouves noyée dessous, mais n'est-ce pas la plus belle mort ?^^ Ou alors, je veux Sevy nu sur un lit, il apparaît le bougre + du chocolat (l'auteur étant légèrement accro... aux deux bien sûr).^^ Voilà pour la ch'tite explication.^^ Wargate : Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu lisais mes slashs ! Heureuse de te voir ici... euh même si c'est pour me dire que euh... c'est pour m'arracher mes membres.^^ Pour les poutouxes, bah, je ne peux que les donner virtuellement mais le cœur y est. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup... avec une sauce bien relevée.^^ Non, non, je ne suis pas cannibale mais je rends ce qu'on me donne.^^ Amy Quirrell : Vi, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu auras écris dans ta fic. J'espère la voir bientôt mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour les 'flames', les reviews qui incendient. Moi aussi j'en ai reçu. Ca ne fait pas toujours plaisir, ça c'est clair mais du moment que tu aimes ce que tu écris et que tu fais plaisir à d'autres lecteurs qui –eux – ont plus d'imagination et qui aiment ce que tu écris, ça va. Et pour ta sœur, dis-lui que je vais lui envoyer ma dragonne Candy, qui sait être très aimable avec les gens.^^ (Je crois que je regarde trop Astérix^^). Tia : J'ai bien aimé tes règles de bases du lecteurs.^^ C'était trop mignon.^^ C'est vrai que je suis sadique mais il y a pire je crois. J'update relativement rapidement. Ze fais ce que ze peux en tout cas.^^ Mara Snape : Mici. Pour la signification du nom de Harry, non. Aucun rapport avec Proust mais avec Elehyn.^^ En fait, j'aime bien faire montrer à quel point l'inconnu de la nuit est obsédé par Harry et donc les lecteurs comprendront mieux son comportement par la suite... pour le moins inhabituel. Poutouxes à tous et bonne lecture. Chapitre 4 : Merveilleuse inconscience   

****

Harry était véritablement fatigué mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se disait que son amant mystérieux ne viendrait probablement pas ce soir vu qu'il n'était plus venu depuis la nuit où il avait failli être démasqué. 

'Par quel moyen arrive-t-il à s'introduire et à repartir comme ça, aussi vite ?' se demanda le jeune homme en se retournant sur le côté gauche.

Tout le monde dormait dans son dortoir. Il pouvait entendre le faible écho des ronflements de Neville et la respiration régulière des ses autres compagnons de chambre.

'Et s'il venait tout de même ce soir ?' se dit le jeune Gryffondor, écoutant la moindre son provenant de la toute la pièce. Il se concentrait tellement sur cela qu'il pouvait entendre le résonnement intense de la salle. Il soupira.

Glissant la main sous son oreiller, il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence. 'Ainsi s'il vient, personne d'autre que moi ne pourra l'entendre et je pourrais hurler… ou gémir autant que je voudrais, personne ne m'entendra.' Harry savait pourtant que si un d'eux se réveillait, leur vision n'en serait pas entravée mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas les priver de tous leurs sens pour pouvoir avoir son explication avec l'inconnu de ses nuits.

Il ne devait pas utiliser de sorts mais laisser venir son amant à lui, en lui faisant croire qu'il était endormi. Il replaça donc sa baguette sous son oreiller, s'assit bien correctement sur son lit, resta immobile, guettant, tel un prédateur à l'affût de sa proie et attendit. Il fût bientôt récompensé de sa détermination à découvrir l'identité de son amant secret lorsqu'il entendit un bruit inhabituel, très léger mais perceptible, comme un souffle de vent – aérien. Le coeur battant, Harry se redressa silencieusement et attendit encore. S'il allait trop vite, il avait peur que l'homme s'en aille comme il était venu et il resterait, une fois de plus, sur sa faim. Il devait réellement se maintenir, maîtriser son impatience et rester calme. Tout devrait être fait en douceur. Tout à coup, il retint son souffle et ouvra de grands yeux. Ce qu'il pensa être une main se tendit en écartant doucement les rideaux. N'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa.

L'homme essaya tant bien que mal de retirer sa main de celle qui l'enserrait dans un étau puissant. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine et une sueur froide lui coulait le long du visage. Harry ne devait pas le voir. Il ne devait pas savoir que c'était lui qui le visitait certaines nuits lorsqu'il dormait. 

Harry sentait la main de l'homme se tordre dans la sienne pour essayer de s'extirper et son amant reculait, effrayé. Le jeune homme essayait, de son côté, de le tirer vers lui sans blesser la main qu'il tenait toujours.

'Mon dieu, je le croyais pourtant endormi. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir… ni aujourd'hui, ni la première fois. J'aurais dû savoir me contrôler, même - _surtout_ - lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry.'

Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer la personne qui lui faisait presque face. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il aperçoive autre chose qu'une forme humaine. La main de l'homme glissait de plus en plus dans la sienne. Il ne lâchait pas prise pour autant mais son amant été aussi déterminé à lui échapper que lui l'était à le dévoiler. Comme il n'arrivait pas à l'attirer à lui, il adopta une autre tactique. Il sauta de son lit et fonça sur l'homme.

Il vit le changement d'attitude que le jeune homme opéra. Il savait que l'obscurité quasi totale de la pièce, empêcherait Harry de le reconnaître mais, tel un aveugle, il pourrait le voir avec ses mains ou utiliser le sort de lumière de sa baguette. 'Harry serait vraiment stupide de faire cela', pensa-t-il. 'Etant donné que ses camarades pourrait le voir avoir un comportement des plus bizarre.' S'ils se réveillaient et le voyaient, il verrait leur compagnon de dortoir lutter avec un esprit invisible vu qu'il n'était perceptible que pour la personne désirée. Il fallait donc que l'homme s'en aille au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas que son amour le surprenne.

Harry se retrouva bien vite dans les bras de l'homme qu'il reconnaissait être son amant mystérieux. Il reconnaissait son corps. Mais apparemment, ce dernier ne voulait pas être identifié car il le repoussait de toutes ses forces.

« Attends ! » s'écria Harry, en le sentant se dérober. L'homme eût un mouvement d'hésitation, revint sur ses pas, enfouit sa main dans la chevelure en bataille de son jeune amour, lui renversa la tête en arrière et lui ravit ses lèvres.

Harry gémit, se plaqua contre son amant et l'embrassa avec une même passion. De ses mains, il chercha la peau brûlante qui se cachait sous sa robe mais l'homme les lui prit entre les siennes et se déroba vivement de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'eût pas le temps de lui bondir dessus et vit seulement un reflet bleu, obscure mais brillant, tel un miroir dans la nuit se dévoiler et engloutir son bel inconnu.

* * *

De retour dans ses quartiers, l'homme sourit, le cœur toujours battant la chamade. Non seulement Harry ne l'avait pas vu mais il lui avait volé un baiser auquel le jeune homme avait promptement répondu. A ce souvenir, il éclata d'un rire ravi et excité. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait pu dire que Harry Potter avait envie de son amant mystérieux et interdit ? Qu'il avait envie de lui ?

Peut-être devait-il revoir son plan après tout. Et si… Il leva le bras et ouvrit sa main. Il fixa la demi-douzaine de cheveux qu'il tenait en son creux et une bataille fit rage dans son coeur et dans sa tête.

Non. 

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il en avait déjà eu suffisamment. Harry devait rester, pour lui, un amour lointain, à jamais inaccessible et intouchable. 

Il l'aurait d'une autre manière.

Il serra les cheveux dans son poing, le porta à sa bouche et embrassa longuement et tendrement la fine mèche noire ainsi formée, en respirant avidement son faible mais perceptible parfum.

_« Harry. »_

Fermant les yeux, il lécha ses lèvres doucement. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de son amour sur sa langue.

Il alla contrôler sa potion et vit qu'elle bouillonnait toujours dans son chaudron. Demain elle serait prête. Demain...

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit lourdement, terriblement déçu et malheureux. Pourquoi est-ce que son amant mystérieux ne voulait pas qu'il le voit ? Le jeune homme se redemanda qui était-il. Il n'avait pas pu découvrir son identité malgré les tentatives qu'il avait faites. Il avait essayé de le voir mais l'obscurité ambiante l'en avait empêché. Il avait essayé de le sentir mais son parfum – très subtile au demeurant - ne lui était pas familier. Il avait bien reconnu l'odeur de la peau de l'homme mais il n'aurait jamais pu associer un visage à cette délicieuse senteur. Il avait aussi tenté de le toucher mais à dire vrai, il était beaucoup trop excité et s'il l'avait caressé, c'était plus dans l'espoir de d'éveiller le désir de son amant plutôt que d'en définir les contours. Donc, maintenant, il se retrouvait aussi avancé qu'auparavant.

Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû attraper sa main aussi vite. Il aurait dû attendre un peu plus, le laisser venir.

Il soupira de nouveau. Voilà une fois de plus la preuve que son caractère parfois impulsif n'était pas toujours un avantage. Loin de là.

* * *

SPPLLLLLAAASSSHHH

« Potter, retenue ! »

Harry grommela lourdement et entendit son maître des potions ajouter, « Et dix points de moins à Gryffondor pour vous plaindre. »

Le jeune Gryffondor, à l'instar de ses camarades de Maison, serra les dents et répara le bocal rempli d'eau qu'il venait de faire tomber. Puis, d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette, il en fit s'évaporer le liquide.

Le cours se passa sans autre incident notable mais Snape le retint à la fin du cours.

« Je veux vous voir ce soir, dans mon bureau, à 19h00 précises. »

« 19h00 Professeur ? » répéta Harry, étonné par cet horaire inhabituel. En règle général, les retenues qu'il donnait avait lieu à 20h00.

« 19H00 Potter ! Vous avez bien entendu. Et ne soyez pas en retard. »

C'est donc ainsi que le soir venu, après avoir pris son dîner un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, à la grande joie de Ron, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Il frappa à la porte du bureau professoral et entra, sous l'ordre de Snape.

« Vous allez me nettoyer tous ces bocaux Potter et une fois que vous aurez tout nettoyé, vous déguerpirez. »

'C'est si gentiment demandé' se dit Harry, sardonique.

« Oui Professeur » dit-il à la place en se dirigeant hâtivement vers les bocaux de verre. Il y en avait beaucoup et Harry évalua la tâche à deux bonnes heures de nettoyage s'il faisait vite. Il en fût étonné car d'habitude, Snape prenait un malin plaisir à le garder très longtemps dans la soirée, tout en le fixant intensément pour ajouter à son humiliation. Harry se souvenait encore du récurage de sol au son professeur l'avait forcé à se mettre à genoux pour ce travail et où il s'était retrouvé dans cette position dégradante devant lui. Tout ce que voulait Snape c'était l'avilir encore et toujours davantage. Rien qu'en ce moment, Snape le regardait. Harry avait retroussé ses manches et plongé ses mains dans le large bac rempli d'eau chaude et mousseuse en y déposant le premier bocal.

Il voulu commencer à le nettoyer mais se rendit compte soudain qu'il n'y avait pas d'éponge.

« Professeur, il n'y a pas d'éponge... »

« Utilisez vos mains Potter. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'elles sont si délicates que vous ne pouvez pas vous en passer. Peut-être voulez-vous également des gants pour ne pas abîmer votre peau si sensible et fragile ? »

Harry serra les dents et réprima un soupir exaspéré. Il fusilla tout de même Snape du regard et entreprit de nettoyer le bocal comme il le pût, avec ses mains.

'Avec ma baguette, ça irait plus vite' se dit-il, écoeuré par cette injustice. 'C'est toujours à moi qu'il donne des retenues alors que Malfoy a fait brûler sa potion et il ne lui a rien dit.'

Après avoir rincé et posé le premier bocal sur une table carrelée, il en prit un second et le plongea dans l'eau. Il pouvait encore sentir le regard chaud et sombre du professeur glisser sur lui. N'arrêterait-il jamais ? Snape était vraiment sadique. Il poussait l'humiliation autant qu'il pouvait. C'est dans ces moments-là que Harry se rendait réellement compte à quel point son professeur le haïssait.

Il prit un troisième bocal puis un quatrième et refit toujours les mêmes gestes. Bientôt, il y eût plus de récipient propre que de sale et Harry commençait à sentir ses mains fatiguer. Les bocaux étaient d'une taille assez grande et donc lourds. A force de les manier, il ressentait ses poignets devenir moins mobiles, moins souples et ses mouvements devenaient plus mécaniques. Une heure et demi était passée et il se répétait 'un de moins' à chaque bocal lavé.

Ses mains étaient rouges à présent et la peau de ses mains s'était détendue ou légèrement fripée et elle avait ondulé par endroit en prenant une teinte étrange signe qu'elles étaient restées trop longtemps dans l'eau.

Harry arriva bientôt au dernier récipient à nettoyer et réprima un sourire de soulagement. Non seulement, sa retenue allait prendre fin mais sa torture également. Snape ne l'avait pas lâcher une seconde du regard. Harry avait pensé, au début, que son maître des potions allait se lasser de le fixer ainsi et qu'il allait retourner à ses corrections de parchemins et bien non ! Harry avait pu sentir ses yeux sur lui et sur ses mains pendant toute la durée qu'avait pris sa tâche, soit deux bonnes heures comme il l'avait prévu.

'A croire qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire' se dit Harry en faisant glisser une de ses mains mousseuses sur l'arrondi extérieur du bocal. Même s'il pouvait facilement le réparer, il faisait très attention à ne pas casser le récipient pour ne pas énerver son professeur. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien que c'était la raison de sa retenue ce soir et il ne tenait pas à en avoir une autre le lendemain. Ses gestes étaient donc doux, presque tendres, parfois lents lorsqu'il le fallait, parfois plus rapides. Il caressait les parois rondes de verre de ses doigts recouverts de mousse blanche nacrée et alternait les mouvement circulaires d'avec les mouvements droits, horizontaux ou verticaux.

Il rinça le verre maintenant éclatant et totalement transparent puis le mit à s'égoutter avec les autres sur le torchon qui recouvrait la table carrelée.

Lorsque Harry s'essuya les mains sur une serviette en papier jetable et la mit à la poubelle, Snape sembla sortir d'une transe silencieuse, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve hypnotique. 

Snape regarda sa montre, se mit debout et sortit sa baguette. Harry tressaillit et entendit son professeur lancer le sortilège de séchage pour que les bocaux soient secs.

« Vous pouvez y aller Potter » dit son professeur d'une voix rauque. 

Harry acquiesça de la tête et pour lui montrer son affirmation et pour lui dire au revoir. Il savait que c'était sec et impoli mais il n'allait pas quand même être civil avec Snape alors qu'il venait encore de lui donner une retenue pour une raison idiote et injustifiée. Il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

L'homme ferma les yeux et soupira, « _Harry_. »

Il resserra sa cape autour de lui pour cacher ses vêtements moldus et sortit de ses quartiers.

La potion était prête.

Ce soir, Harry serait à lui.


	5. Enquête à minuit

UN INCONNU DANS LA NUIT  
  
Pauvre choupis. Vous avez réellement cru que je vous abandonnais ! Mais comment aurais-je pu enfin ? J'aime trop écrire et vous faire plaisir avec mes histoires pour faire ça. En plus, j'ai une devise : Ne jamais rien commencer quand on est pas sûr de le finir. C'est pour ça que je ne fais presque rien.^^ Mais je pensais que vous alliez comprendre. J'ai pourtant mis pas mal de bêtises, comme d'aller dans ma caverne. Je vous rassure, je n'en ai pas !^^ Puis j'ai mis un 'lol' et je finis par 'Bon, plus sérieusement'. De plus, vous connaissez mon esprit tordu depuis le temps. Faut-il que je vous le montre un peu plus ? Je vous préviens, ça sera difficile.^^  
  
J'ai dû écrire ce chapitre en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir le poster rapidement vu que j'ai fait une entorse à la règle de fanfic qui dit qu'on a pas le droit de poster une note sans chapitre. Certaines personnes se sont fait virées à cause de ça et j'ai déjà eu un problème avec les administrateurs à cause de ça, dans ma fic Anglaise donc comme je ne voudrais pas être chassée du site, il a fallu que je poste ce chapitre bien plus tôt que prévu. (Vous n'aurez pas ça à chaque coup ! Les malins !^^ Surtout que cette fic, depuis le début, comme vous le savez, n'est pas dans la liste de mes prioritaires.)  
  
Merci pour vos reviews et poutouxinous à toutes et à tous.  
  
Warning : Ce chapitre peut choquer certaines personnes. Je m'en excuse si c'est le cas mais reste très fière de ce chapitre et ne l'aurais pas écrit autrement. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s donc si vous ne voulez pas le lire, c'est votre droit et je le respecte. Bisouxes.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Enquête à minuit  
  
Assis en position indienne sur son lit dont les tentures écarlates étaient tirées, Harry sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue. La première fût bientôt suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième. Il essuya la quatrième d'un geste rageur mais cela ne fit pas s'arrêter le flux de plus en plus important et incessant de ses larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
Cinq jours !  
  
Cela faisait cinq jours que son amant, comme il se plaisait toujours à l'appeler, ne l'avait pas visité. Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il allait revenir un jour, ou plutôt une nuit. Il avait été trop loin et l'homme ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse son identité.  
  
'Mais j'ai quand même le droit de savoir qui vient me toucher la nuit !' s'insurgea-t-il en silence tandis qu'il continuait de pleurer discrètement.  
  
'Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je sache qui il est ?' se demanda-t-il. 'Dois- je faire mon enquête moi-même ?'  
  
A cette pensée, il sentit son esprit tourbillonner d'idées et ses larmes s'estompèrent.  
  
***********************************  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et l'homme plaqua son nouvel amant contre le mur dans un geste violent. Il attrapa ses cheveux noirs qu'il avait toujours en bataille et les tira en arrière pour lui ravir passionnément sa bouche.  
  
« Harry » haleta l'homme en lui déchirant sa robe sombre, décorée à l'effigie de la Maison de Gryffondor. Le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt nu devant ses yeux voraces. Il n'en pouvait plus.  
  
Cinq jours !  
  
Cinq jours qu'il le prenait toutes les nuits sans qu'il le sache. Cinq jours qu'il se laissait aller dans ses bras pour un trop bref instant.  
  
« Harry, mon amour » soupira-t-il en lui caressant les fesses et en le pressant plus fermement contre lui-même. « Tournes-toi mon chéri. »  
  
Le jeune étudiant obéit sans broncher et son amant l'empala de son membre érigé, provocant en lui des sensations délicieuses et familières.  
  
L'homme le prit violemment, avidement sans pour cela en être rassasié. Il ne pourrait jamais l'être de l'homme qu'il aimait. Jamais.  
  
****************************************  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor sursauta à l'appel de son nom et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.  
  
« Hermione ! Excuse-moi, je me suis légèrement assoupi. »  
  
« Oui, j'avais vu cela. Tu devrais aller te coucher si tu es si fatigué. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas. J'ai encore mon devoir de métamorphose à faire pour après- demain et mon devoir de potions pour demain. Et ils sont longs. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas les commencer. »  
  
« Cela ne sert à rien de rester devant ta copie à dodeliner de la tête et à tomber assoupi sur cette table alors que tu pourrais faire un petit somme dans ton lit. Il n'est pas tard. Tu pourras les faire après. »  
  
« Oui je sais mais si je ne me réveille pas... »  
  
'Et si mon amant vient cette nuit et que je ne le vois pas...' continua-t- il intérieurement.  
  
« Ron ira te réveiller pour le dîner. Et tu sais bien qu'il le fera. Il sait toujours exactement à quelles heures seront les repas. Il n'a ni besoin de montre ni de soleil, son estomac est là. Il me désespère » soupira la jeune femme, en secouant la tête avec résignation.  
  
Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rire à cette constatation véridique. Il pouvait faire confiance à Ron sur ce sujet.  
  
« Bien alors, » dit-il en ramassant ses affaires. « Je vais faire une sieste. A tout à l'heure. »  
  
« A tout à l'heure Harry. »  
  
Le jeune homme grimpa les escaliers le menant à son dortoir qui était désert à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. Il se coucha et s'endormit.  
  
**************************************  
  
« Harry, Harry ! »  
  
Harry grogna et se retourna de l'autre côté pour faire comprendre à son 'réveil' qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue.  
  
Un gargouillis fit écho dans la pièce et ce bruit ramena Harry à la réalité. L'heure du dîner !  
  
Il se tourna de nouveau pour faire face à Ron qui se massait le ventre.  
  
« J'arrive » dit-il d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée.  
  
« Dépêches-toi Harry, j'ai... »  
  
« Faim » dirent-ils en même temps tandis que Harry se redressait.  
  
Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Tu me connais trop bien Harry » dit le rouquin toujours en souriant et se massant l'estomac.  
  
Harry alla se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir un peu et accompagna son ami hors de leur dortoir.  
  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien sur le chemin de la Grande Salle et virent Snape y entrer également, d'un pas tellement vif qu'il faillit renverser Denis Crivey sur son passage.  
  
« Et bien » dit Ron. « Il y a plus affamé que moi, on dirait. »  
  
Le trio éclata de rire et vit leur maître des potions s'installer à table avec ses collègues et commencer à manger aussi vite que Ron le faisait après deux heures d'un jeun forcé.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous les trois à leur table et Harry fût stupéfait de voir à quelle vitesse son professeur engouffrait ses aliments, sans regarder personne autour de lui.  
  
« Ron, » dit son ami aux cheveux noirs. « Snape te concurrence ou quoi ? Il y a un concours dans quelques jours c'est ça ? »  
  
Mais Ron ne lui répondit pas. Il était déjà en train de regagner sa première place d'estomac qui se remplit plus vite que son ombre.  
  
Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard complice et se sourirent puis la jeune femme commença elle aussi son repas. Harry, lui, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Ron puis à Snape et... se figea.  
  
Snape buvait un grand verre de jus de citrouille tout en dévorant un de ses élèves du regard. Et cet élève était le Survivant en personne.  
  
Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis que son maître des potions détournait vivement son regard et en prenant une première bouchée du fondant au chocolat qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.  
  
Il avait dû rêver ! Ce n'était pas possible. Snape n'avait pas pu lui lancer ce regard brûlant de désir et d'envie... presque de besoin.  
  
Harry secoua légèrement la tête. Non. Il avait dû voir sa part de gâteau apparaître avant de boire son jus et cela lui avait donner cette expression... affamée. Ron l'avait souvent lorsqu'il regardait un plat bien rempli, une pâtisserie à l'air onctueux, une assiette garnie de mets succulents ou... Hermione.  
  
Le jeune homme avala péniblement la bouchée qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche en se posant mille questions.  
  
Son inconnu... Cela ne pouvait pas être Snape quand même...  
  
'Et si c'était bien lui l'homme qui nous caresse si bien la nuit, qui nous fait crier de...' lui susurra la petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
'Oh mon dieu !' se dit Harry en le pouvait plus rien avaler.  
  
'Oui, un vrai dieu, cet homme.'  
  
'Ca suffit ! C'est Snape !'  
  
'Oh moi tu sais, tant que ce n'est pas Rusard !'  
  
'Oh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et c'est ça qui me sert de conscience !'  
  
'Euh non, là, c'est pas ta conscience...'  
  
'C'est bon, j'ai compris. Et ma conscience, qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ?'  
  
'Pas Rusard ! Fais ton enquête mon grand !'  
  
'Bon. Mais c'est bizarre comme ma conscience ressemble beaucoup à...'  
  
Harry soupira. Parfois, il détestait être un adolescent de dix sept ans.  
  
« Harry, » l'appela soudainement Ron, la fourchette levée. « Tu ne finis pas tes frites ? »  
  
« Non... »  
  
Ron s'empara de son assiette à une vitesse hallucinante.  
  
« ... Vas-y Ron » finit de dire son ami.  
  
Harry regarda aux alentours et découvrit que Snape avait déjà disparu. Il soupira de nouveau.  
  
*******************************  
  
Il était bientôt minuit et Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, avait fait vainement presque tout le tour du château. Il faisait son enquête.  
  
Il avait voulu vérifier s'il n'y avait pas trace d'activités suspectes dans l'établissement parce qu'il avait l'étrange impression que son visiteur nocturne ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps sans le voir.  
  
Cela faisait six jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant et le peu de fois où celui-ci l'avait touché – et même s'il avait été dans un état relativement comateux – il avait eu conscience des sentiments intenses que l'homme éprouvait pour lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et où il aurait pu le démasquer, son inconnu n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de l'embrasser. Ce qui confirmait à Harry que l'homme le voulait affreusement. Tout comme lui le désirait. Son amant avait risqué beaucoup pour venir le visiter. Le jeune homme pensait donc que son mystérieux adorateur n'en resterait pas là avec lui.  
  
Bien sûr, il avait conscience que de chercher ainsi l'homme dans tout le château s'apparentait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était plus fort que lui. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il en avait assez d'attendre, d'espérer ce qui n'arrivait pas.  
  
Harry était dans les cachots, après s'être rendu d'abord dans les parties hautes de l'école lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas et de chuchotement. Il se plaqua contre un mur et s'enfonça dans un coin sombre, pour éviter de se faire remarquer si les deux personnes qu'il y avait l'air d'y avoir, décidaient de venir vers lui.  
  
« Où va-t-on aller cette fois-ci Draco ? » chuchota une voix masculine, familière à Harry.  
  
« A la Salle de Demande, » répondit le blond tout aussi doucement. « Nous n'y serons pas dérangés. »  
  
« Draco, embrasse-moi. »  
  
« Attend un peu. Si quelqu'un sort et nous voit... »  
  
« Draco, juste un baiser, juste un petit » supplia une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien et dont il ne pouvait y croire.  
  
« Non ! Tout à l'heure ! »  
  
« J'ai tellement envie de toi mon amour. Ca fait une semaine... Embrasse- moi ! Embrasse-mmmm »  
  
Harry ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer.  
  
Qui aurait pu penser que ces deux-là étaient ensemble ?  
  
Les jeunes hommes le dépassèrent bien vite et Harry ne voulait pas penser à la raison pour laquelle ils allaient s'isoler dans la Salle de demande. Il ne voulait rien imaginer du tout.  
  
Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que son enquête nocturne allait déboucher à la découverte de l'identité de l'amant de Draco Malfoy. Et surtout à la découverte que son pire ennemi était lui aussi homosexuel.  
  
Harry resta planté là pendant cinq bonnes minutes et allait se dégager du coin sombre dans lequel il se trouvait encore pour rejoindre sa Tour, lorsque d'autres bruits firent écho dans le couloir obscure.  
  
Deux personnes étaient apparemment en train de s'adonner à des activités peu catholiques. Harry pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs gémissements rauques, de leurs souffles bruyants tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. 'Ils' parce qu'il s'agissait bien de deux hommes. Harry pouvait l'attester.  
  
Draco et son nouvel amant n'avait-ils pas pu attendre d'arriver dans la Salle de demande ?  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor essaya de se pencher légèrement pour voir qui étaient les deux personnes mais il n'y réussi pas. Elles étaient encore trop loin et il faisait trop sombre.  
  
Il entendit un bruit de déchirure de tissu et un bruit sourd contre le mur. Un des hommes avait plaqué l'autre violemment contre le mur et l'embrassait toujours à pleine bouche. Harry pouvaient distinguer deux formes humaines et arrivait relativement à voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ou plutôt à deviner, suivant leurs mouvements et les ombres qu'il voyait se mouvoir.  
  
L'un avait l'air grand et l'autre plus petit mais de peu. Ils étaient tous les deux minces à ce que pouvait en juger Harry.  
  
'D'où sortent-ils ?' se demanda-t-il soudainement.  
  
Il aurait presque pu se dire qu'ils venaient du bureau de Snape si cela lui avait paru vraisemblable. Le jeune élève sourit à cette pensée et se pencha un peu plus. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'un gémissement particulier de l'homme de plus grande taille retentit.  
  
« Harry. »  
  
Harry sursauta et se rencogna contre le mur, terrorisé que quelqu'un ait pu le voir. Soudain, il se souvint que personne – à part Dumbledore et Maugrey peut-être – ne pouvait le voir, caché comme il l'était sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
« Harry ! Dans mes appartements tout de suite ! »  
  
Harry se figea complètement à cette phrase. C'était bien la voix de Snape.  
  
Il sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos et retint sa respiration lorsque les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de lui, toujours en s'embrassant.  
  
« Tu es mien » dit Snape à son amant tandis qu'il le plaquait de nouveau contre le mur, le dévorant avidement de baiser.  
  
Harry pouvait distinguer les traits des deux hommes maintenant et il eût confirmation de l'identité d'un des deux qui était bien son maître des potions. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.  
  
Qui aurait pu penser... ?  
  
En le voyant si passionné, Harry sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps et venir se concentrer dans son bas-ventre. Il aurait bien voulu être à la place de son amant.  
  
Une brusque bouffée de honte le fit rougir à cette autre pensée. Il releva alors les yeux vers l'homme que Snape était en train de meurtrir voracement de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Snape était en train de lui lécher les mamelons. Harry vit alors une robe noire, déchirée et grandement ouverte, glisser un peu plus sur les épaules du jeune amant de son professeur. Cette robe était décorée du blason de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Qui pouvait... ? Il releva brusquement les yeux vers le visage du jeune homme et son coeur manqua un battement.  
  
Joues rouges, cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux clos qu'il savait être verts émeraude, le jeune amant gémissait de plaisir.  
  
Frappé d'une stupeur sans nom, Harry se voyait être embrassé et caressé par son maître des potions. 


	6. Comme un vrai Gryffondor

Kikoo. Désolée de ne pas vous répondre individuellement cette fois-ci mais je n'ai pas suffisamment de temps aujourd'hui. 

Je vous préviens, c'est un chapitre très court et très sadique. Je pense que la suite ne tardera pas de trop et pour me faire pardonner de mon sadisme^^, j'ai aussi posté le dernier chapitre de Un coup de main Potter. J'espère que tout cela vous plaira. Bisous à tous.

Chapitre 6 :  Comme un vrai Gryffondor 

****

Harry tentait vainement de contrôler les battements irréguliers de son corps et de calmer sa respiration trop erratique. Il savait que celle-ci pouvait trahir sa présence invisible, dissimulé comme il l'était sous sa cape. Cependant, les deux amants qui lui faisaient face, de l'autre côté du couloir, avaient l'air bien trop occupé et émettaient beaucoup plus de bruits que lui pour pouvoir le découvrir.

Des centaines de questions lancinantes tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Harry. Qui était cet imposteur que se faisait dévorer de baisers et de caresses par son maître des potions ? Et comment celui-ci pouvait-il le toucher ainsi alors qu'il était censé le détester ? Harry se rappela alors le regard affamé que Snape lui avait lancé la veille au soir, lors du dîner. Etait-il possible que Snape soit son inconnu ? Mais pourquoi alors avait-il fuit six nuits auparavant s'il pensait que Harry savait que c'était lui ? On ne fuit pas son amant lorsque celui-ci connaît l'identité de son compagnon ! Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

« Harry » grogna tout à coup Snape, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme sous sa cape. « Allons dans mes appartements… On peut nous voir ici, c'est trop risqué et… j'ai tellement envie de toi mon amour ! »

'Mon amour ?' répéta Harry pour lui-même, extrêmement stupéfait. Snape venait de l'appeler – lui, Harry – mon amour ?! Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait lui, rectifia-t-il dans sa tête, mais Snape… l'aimait… Harry sentit une bouffée de joie intense lui gonfler le cœur tandis qu'une autre bouffée d'amertume le lui noyait. Qui avait osé prendre sa place ? Qui avait osé tromper son professeur ? Le jeune homme avait envie d'ôter sa cape avec vivacité pour faire face à l'imposteur et lui faire regretter de lui avoir volé son amant. Parce que Harry savait désormais que c'était Snape son inconnu. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et il le voulait.

De pensé que quelqu'un avait pu usurper son identité pour profiter de son amour le mettait dans une rage folle. Des dizaines de scénarios possibles envahissaient l'esprit du jeune élève à présent.

Un étudiant quelconque avait dû remarquer les regards enflammés que Snape avait dû lui lancer auparavant.  Harry n'avait jamais regardé suffisamment son professeur pour les apercevoir – comme la veille, il avait pu en avoir un échantillon. Ce même élève avait dû échafauder un plan pour avoir son maître des potions qu'il devait désirer en secret. Harry pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce sentiment. Lui-même parfois… Bref, l'imposteur avait dû voler une robe de Gryffondor – à moins qu'il soit lui-même un Gryffondor – et avait préparé du polynectar pour prendre sa place et en profiter pour avouer son désir à son professeur de potions.

'Quel plan infâme !' se dit Harry, dégoûté. Pauvre Snape, pensa-t-il encore, il avait dû être trompé depuis le début et souffrirait lorsque le vrai Harry ferait son apparition. Parce qu'il comptait bien mettre un terme à cette mascarade dès ce soir.

« Harry vient ! » rugit Snape qui avait enfin réussi à se détacher des lèvres de son amant et le tirait, par ses vêtements, vers ses appartements à une vitesse qui trahissait l'intensité de son désir.

Harry se précipita à leur suite et réussi à entrer dans les quartiers de Snape en toute discrétion avant que la lourde porte de bois enchantée ne se referme en un claquement sec.

Snape entraîna l'imposteur vers le lit et l'y poussa. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry vit que le visage de celui-ci commençait à se métamorphoser. Une heure était passée, le polynectar n'agissait plus. 

Harry était avide de voir la scène qui allait se dérouler devant ses yeux. Snape allait voir que son amant n'était pas Harry. Il allait être furieux, il allait…

« Vite, » rugit Snape mécontent en tendant un flacon à l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face et qui n'avait aucunement l'air d'un étudiant. « Reprends-en. Je ne veux pas te voir ainsi. Je veux voir Harry, je veux embrasser Harry, je veux prendre Harry. »

L'homme bu quelques gorgées de la potion et Harry vit l'homme reprendre son apparence et les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire carnassier.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Harry secouait la tête en signe d'incrédulité écœuré et déçu. Il regardait Snape comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait été au courant depuis le début. Peut-être avait-il lui-même tout manigancé. Pourquoi ? Pour se venger de lui ? Lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait par un biais détourn ? Oh bien sûr, cela devait être très jouissif de voir le fils de son pire ennemi à genoux en train de le sucer ou encore de le voir à quatre pattes sur le sol, en train de le prendre avec violence. Oh oui, cela devait être une jubilation extrême, à l'instar d'une humiliation pour le Survivant tant haï. 

« Je t'aime Harry, » dit brusquement le maître des potions mais il était trop tard. Comme un vrai Gryffondor, Harry avait amassé son courage. Il était aussi tellement furieux qu'il avait déjà commencé à retirer sa cape. « Dis-moi que tu me veux » poursuivit le professeur.

« Oui, je te veux » gémit l'imposteur d'une voix alanguie.

Harry était derrière Snape et ne voyait que son dos donc celui-ci ne le vit pas lorsque sa cape fût enlevé et comme un vrai Gryffondor, Harry fit face. 

« Moi je ne vous veux pas » dit-il avec froideur et fermeté.

Snape sursauta en poussant un petit cri, imité par l'imposteur, et son professeur se retourna.


	7. Règlement de compte

Coucou. Ne vous inquiétez pas si je n'update pas beaucoup cette semaine mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je voulais aussi traduire le chapitre 15 d'Extrême Séduction mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à le finir. J'essayerais de le faire le plus vite possible.

**Soal et Eternamm : **Théoriquement, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Je vais voir selon le prochain.

**Artémis : **Merci beaucoup. Je t'adore puce.

**Prune : **Pas de crise cardiaque pour Sevy (je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, après m'être fait lyncher par les fans de Sev dont je fais partie… oula, c'est tout de même bizarre comme situation, je devrais me lyncher moi-même. Lol) mais il va le regretter le pauvre.

**Magnolia, Clau, Paradise, Henna-Himitsu, Kero, Rach33, Aki Zeta 5, Drakynouchette, Miya Black, Lyly, Sarah, Dumati, Lily Ewans/Potter, Dega, Zairoon, Amy Quirrell, Lilly, Snapeslove, Luwelin : **Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chap vous fera plaira. Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il peut être 'choquant' par certains points et pour certaines personnes. Ce devrait être l'avant dernier chap. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

**Caroline Black : **Ce n'est pas que Harry ne le veut pas, c'est qu'il ne comprend pas la situation mais il va tout savoir (ainsi que vous^^) dans ce chapitre et ça va faire mal.

**Arcadiane : **Et bien là, j'ai été un peu plus sadique que d'habitude (comment ça c'est pas possible ? Lol) parce que je les ai fait réagir très vivement dirais-je mais il faut voir la situation. Et tu te souviens de mes appréhensions du début. Je ne savais pas si cela allait plaire mais moi, je ne le vois pas comme une trahison de Sev envers Harry mais plutôt comme une protection qu'il veut lui garder mais n'en peut plus de ne pas l'avoir. En fait, j'aime bien ce contexte.^^

**Lululle : **Voici le chap et il devrait éclaircir tous les points d'ombre. J'espère seulement que tu ne seras pas déçue.

Céline s. : Mais tu es aussi sadique que moi.^^ C'est clair que la situation dans laquelle a été prise Sev est délicate et le chap ci-dessous est assez… euh… brusque.^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira. 

**Sarah Levana : **Mici. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics et mon style. Pour le harcèlement, c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.^^

**Diosa : **Et bien, pour le fait que ça se passe bien entre Riry et Sev dans ce chap, c'est pas tout à fait ça mais bon, ça devrait aller mieux dans le prochain.^^

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Les salles de torture, j'en ai l'habitude. J'en tiens une mais c'est toujours moi qui tiens le fouet. Niark, niark. *rires sadiques*^^

**Misimini : **J'espère que je ne vais pas te faire pleurer pour ce chapitre là. Sinon, pense à celui d'après en espérant qu'il sera plus joyeux.

**Kaori : **Vi tu as exactement compris ce qui se passait entre Sev et Harry mais chacun est enfermé dans l'ignorance des sentiments l'un de l'autre et Severus ne veut absolument pas faire de mal à Harry et il a choisi un moyen détourné pour l'avoir… qui n'allait certainement pas être bien accueilli par Harry. Perso, je ne le vois pas comme de la tromperie car ils ne sont pas ensemble à proprement parlé et surtout que pour Sev, c'était Harry. Je le vois plutôt comme un sacrifice et c'est pour cela que je l'ai écrit parce que je n'aime pas l'infidélité. 

**Je vous fais à tous de très gros bisous.**

Chapitre 7 : Règlement de compte 

« Harry ! » cria Severus Snape en regardant son élève avec des yeux exorbités. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » se révolta l'homme qui était toujours allongé sur le lit du maître des potions et qui, sous les traits de Harry, regardait le professeur et son élève. « Ecoutez, si c'est une partie à trois que vous voulez, il faudra payer un peu plus cher parce que j'ai déjà accepté de… »

« Silence ! » siffla Snape d'un ton glacial et sec qui fit taire son amant comme cela le faisait pour ses étudiants. Il regardait toujours fixement Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'est une pute ? » s'écria le jeune Gryffondor en désignant l'imposteur de son index tendu. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et une expression dégoûtée lui tordait le visage. « Vous couchez avec une pute qui boit du polynectar pour avoir mes traits ! Mais quel espèce de monstre êtes-vous ! »

Severus avait tressailli sous la première vulgarité de son amour. Il n'aimait pas entendre cette bouche qu'il dévorait chaque soir, passer de la passion à l'obscénité. Et de l'entendre l'insulter de cette voix écœurée lui brisait le cœur.

« Harry » réussit-il à dire avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par l'homme qui se prostituait.

« Vous êtes quand même bizarres vous deux ! » dit-il.

« J'ai dit _Silence_ ! » répéta Snape en fixant toujours Harry de ses yeux mi-implorants, mi-horrifiés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne couchez pas directement avec lui au lieu de… »

« _Taisez-vous_ ! »

Cette fois-ci, le ton était nettement plus menaçant et l'homme le perçut instantanément.

« Vous allez partir d'ici… » commença Snape.

« Et mon argent ? » protesta-t-il.

Harry vit Severus sortir et tendre quelques gallions à l'homme qui les enfouit dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Attendez » le rappela Severus. « N'oubliez pas ceci. »

Le jeune Gryffondor, paralysé d'horreur, vit son maître des potions donner un breuvage à l'homme qui récupéra son aspect normal. D'un brusque geste de sa baguette, Snape lui rendit ses vêtements initiaux et le gigolo sortit des appartements d'où il venait d'entrer.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Snape revint vers son étudiant dont le visage dur, froid et écœuré trahissait ses moindres pensées.

« Harry, je vais tout t'expliquer » commença son professeur avec douceur. « Mais tu dois me promettre de n'en rien dire à personne. Il s'agit d'une affaire perso… »

« Quoi ? » hurla le jeune homme. « Je suis témoin de cette horreur et je devrais me taire ? Et lui » cria-t-il en désignant la porte que venait de franchir l'homme prostitué. « Il ne va rien dire peut-être ? Il ne va… »

« Non, il ne dira rien » coupa Snape brusquement.

« Et comment en êtes-vous si sûr ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas et c'est à ce moment-là que Harry devina.

« La potion ! La potion n'est pas seulement faite pour lui rendre son apparence, c'est ça ? »

Severus se passa une main lasse sur le visage et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Et depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? Est-ce toujours le même type ? Est-ce toujours le même rôle que vous jouez avec lui ? Le vilain maître des potions et l'insolent fils de l'ennemi ! Depuis combien de temps maintenant vous fichez-vous de ma gueule ? »

A ces mots, Snape releva immédiatement la tête. « Non Harry » dit-il en prenant les mains de son étudiant qui les dégagea aussitôt. « Je ne me fichais pas de toi ! »

Harry émit un reniflement méprisant.

« Mais bien sûr ! Je vous crois professeur ! Ca vous excite de me voir me plier à vos quatre volontés ? Vous prenez votre pied à me voir à genoux pour vous sucer, en bon ennemi soumis ? Ca vous fait jouir de me voir à quatre pattes, comme un chien et de me besogner comme un bon… »

« Ca suffit Harry ! » siffla Snape. « Ca ne se passe absolument pas comme ça. Je ne tire pas mon plaisir à vouloir t'humilier mais à te voir jouir sous mes caresses. As-tu seulement entendu ce que j'ai dit Harry ? Je t'aime mon amour ! Je t'aime ! Et c'est parce que je ne peux plus me passer de toi que j'ai mis en place ce plan. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches non plus. »

Harry regardait son maître des potions comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il le fixa quelques secondes avec des yeux ronds puis son expression se changea en une expression si méprisante que Severus recula d'un pas. 

« Je t'en prie » dit-il en secouant la tête. Il avait posé une main sur son cœur comme si celui-ci lui faisait extrêmement mal. « Je t'en prie Harry, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le découvrir » ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête. « Mais je n'ai pas été assez prudent, je le reconnais. C'est de ma faute. J'avais tellement envie de toi que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de t'embrasser dans le couloir… »

« Mais ce n'était pas moi ! » hurla Harry avec rage. « C'était lui ! »

« Pour moi c'était toi et ça l'a toujours ét » répliqua Severus avec force. « Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Comment aurais-je pu t'avoir, toi, alors que tu es mon étudiant, que tu n'as que 17 ans et que je suis le professeur que tu détestes le plus ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher bon sang, tu comprends ça ! Je n'ai pas le droit alors que je t'aime à en crever. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu dans mon dortoir ces nuits-là, pourquoi me caressiez-vous ?… parce que je sais que c'était vous… »

Severus se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant de douleur.

« … Et que j'aimais ça » acheva Harry plus doucement en regardant dans les yeux l'homme qui venait de relever la tête.

Le maître des potions secoua de nouveau la tête avec désespoir et reprit « Je ne dois pas recommencer, c'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû venir la première fois, j'ai… »

« Une erreur ? » répéta Harry avec incrédulité.

« J'ai perdu la tête la première nuit. Je n'en pouvais plus de te regarder, de t'admirer, d'essayer de capter ton parfum, de vouloir te toucher, te goûter, de t'aimer ainsi sans pouvoir te le dire, de te sentir si proche alors que tu étais si loin… »

« Une erreur ? » répéta-t-il encore avec plus de force et de colère.

« Oui, je n'avais pas le droit de poser mes mains sur toi alors que tu ne le savais pas, je… »

« J'en reviens pas » cria à nouveau le Gryffondor. « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous venez me faire découvrir la passion dans mon propre lit, me donner un échantillon de ce que vous avez à m'offrir pour ensuite me laisser mariner, m'inquiéter, désirer ce que je n'avais plus et ensuite, je vous retrouve dans les bras d'une pâle copie qui se fait payer pour coucher alors que moi… que moi… Et après, on vient me dire que c'était une erreur ! Non Snape, l'erreur c'était de ne pas vous avoir fait ça avant. »

Et sur ces mots, Harry envoya un coup de poing dans la figure de son maître des potions qui se retrouva par terre sous la violence du choc. Surpris, il en eût le souffle coupé et son étudiant en profita. 

Le jeune homme se rua vers l'homme étendu sur le sol et commença à lui assener des gifles en hurlant sa rage.

« T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! J'avais envie que tu viennes toutes les nuits, pourquoi tu ne l'as plus fait ! Juste pour coucher avec lui ! Je te déteste ! »

« Harry, Harry stop, arrête » s'écriait Severus tandis qu'il attrapait les mains du jeune homme qui continuait à le frapper. Il le renversa facilement sous lui, étant plus fort et plus grand et l'immobilisa de son corps en plaçant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Ca suffit Harry, tu te conduis comme un gamin ! »

Ces paroles enflammèrent la colère du Gryffondor et il allait recommencer à hurler lorsqu'il vit les pupilles de son professeur s'agrandir démesurément en fixant le torse nu que révélait la chemise déchirée. Il sentit le sexe de l'homme durcir contre ses cuisses et son souffle devenir laborieux.

« Harry » soupira Severus en penchant malgré lui sa tête pour capturer un mamelon rose et offert entre ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme gémit de plaisir sous la caresse et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de l'implorer d'aller plus loin. La rage se transformait de plus en plus en une passion sauvage que Harry ne voulait pas. Son corps, cependant, était d'un tout autre avis et se cambrait sous les baisers de son compagnon. 

« Oh Harry, mon amour » grogna l'homme en se frottant contre son étudiant qui se tordait de désir sous lui. Il aimait sentir à nouveau ce contact avide dévorer sa chair et lorsque son professeur captura sa bouche, il la lui offrit sans aucune résistance, répondant à son baiser avec ferveur et férocité.

« Oh Harry, Harry » soupirait Severus en suçant, mordillant, embrassant, aspirant, léchant, touchant, agrippant, pressant tout ce qui était Harry pour le faire sien le plus possible. Il voulait que Harry fonde en lui, il voulait l'avoir vraiment dans sa chair pour ne jamais en être séparé. 

« Je te veux Harry. Oh Harry, dis-moi que tu me veux. »

_Ces mots ! Ces mots !_ C'étaient ceux qu'il avait dit à l'imposteur et qui l'avait révélé en disant que lui, ne le voulait pas.

« NON ! Laissez-moi ! Vous me dégoûtez ! Vous voulez coucher avec moi alors qu'il y a dix minutes, vous embrassiez quelqu'un d'autre ! » Harry se releva avec précipitation sous le regard ébahi et ravagé de l'homme qui l'aimait.

Severus baissa la tête et dit, « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai encore perdu la tête. Oh Merlin, je suis si désolé Harry. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas. C'était une err- »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase en entendant le ricanement méprisant du jeune homme.

« Encore une erreur professeur ? Vous en faites souvent en ce moment j'ai l'impression non ? »

Severus se releva à son tour et s'approcha de son étudiant qui leva une main pour le stopper.

« Ne m'approchez surtout pas Snape ! » prévint Harry avec froideur. 

« Harry écoute. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les relations entre étudiants et professeurs sont interdites et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si j'étais pris avec toi, on me jetterait aussitôt à Azkaban. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu gâches ta vie avec moi. Tu es jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi... »

« Oh oui, j'oubliais que vous étiez si vieux » répliqua Harry avec une ironie mordante.

« Je ne suis pas fait pour toi Harry. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour que je m'en convainc mais c'est mieux pour toi que je reste en dehors de ta vie. Un jour, tu auras sûrement une femme avec des enfants et... »

« Une femme ? » répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, une femme Harry et ne vient pas me dire que tu es gay parce que je sais que tu es bi, je t'ai entendu parler une fois avec tes amis et je ne vois pas ce que 'Le sauveur du monde sorcier' pourrait bien trouvé en son maître des potions. Je sais que nous deux, ce n'est pas possible. J'ai été stupide de commencer, stupide d'aller dans ton dortoir, stupide de faire cette potion, stupide de l'embrasser dans le couloir. Ma seule excuse est que je te désire trop... pourtant Dumbledore m'avait prévenu... » ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

« Dumbledore ? » répéta Harry d'un air outré. « Il était au courant ? »

Snape ferma les yeux pendant une seconde en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez lui lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son étudiant. Il lui faisait perdre tout sens commun. Il se serait donné des gifles.

« Oui... et non » répondit-il avec une résignation lasse. Il ne servait désormais plus à rien de nier. « Il y a quelques semaines, je lui ai présenté ma démission et bien sûr, il m'en a demandé la raison. Je lui ai tout avoué... mes sentiments pour toi... Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps mais il n'a pas voulu l'accepter. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas perdre 'un maître des potions aussi talentueux' que moi. Il a ajouté qu'il ne restait plus longtemps avant les grandes vacances et qu'étant en septième année, je ne t'aurais plus comme étudiant ici. Il m'a aussi dit d'essayer de trouver un dérivatif » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amer. « Bien sûr, au début, il ne savait pas quel était mon... 'dérivatif' mais il l'a su et m'a demandé d'arrêter. Je lui ai dit oui mais je ne l'ai pas fait... Je n'ai pas pu. »

Severus se passa une main lasse et désespérée sur le visage puis ensuite regarda Harry. Le jeune homme, reculait lentement en secouant la tête.

« Vous me dégoûtez » dit-il. « Vous me dégoûtez tous autant que vous êtes ! »

« Harry ! » hurla Severus pour le retenir mais il était trop tard. Harry était parti en courant. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, se dit-il en appuyant son front brûlant contre la pierre glacée d'un pan de mur de ses appartements.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du jeune Gryffondor tandis qu'il courait à perdre haleine dans le parc de Poudlard. Il devait fuir, c'était trop dur. Il avait eu trop mal. Il continua de courir jusqu'au saule cogneur et ne s'arrêta que pour prendre un branche qui lui servit à entrer dans le passage secret. Il couru encore une fois tout au long du couloir et se retrouva dans la cabane hurlante. Il se jeta sur le lit de la chambre en pleurant. Chambre qui avait, un jour, abrité son parrain. Ce jour était si lointain et pourtant il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Sirius Black s'était assis sur ce même lit et il aurait voulu qu'il soit encore là.


	8. Nul autre que toi

Coucou. Dis donc, je vous gâte aujourd'hui. Lol. J'ai écrit ce chapitre ce soir donc ze me suis dis, 'allez un bon geste', contradiction avec ma nature sadique, vous l'aurez bien compris. C'est peut-être le chocolat qui me monte à la tête. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée de Pâques et comme demain, ça continue en étant férié, et ben voilà un autre chap pour finir cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'aurez point d'envie de meurtre à mon encontre.

Mici à tous pour vos reviews. Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Gros poutouxes.

**NdA**** : Ce chapitre a été édité en raison des restrictions de rating imposé par ffn et le lemon raccourci mais d'une manière quasi insignifiante. Cependant, si vous voulez lire l'originel, il se trouve sur le site d'Ombre et Folie dont l'adresse URL se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Nul autre que toi**

« Harry ! »

Harry sursauta et releva son visage mouillé de larmes vers l'homme qui venait de l'appeler. Il sentit de nouveau la rage faire surface, apaisant sa mélancolie et son regret.

« Partez d'ici immédiatement. Vous ne voyez pas que j'aimerais être seul ! Vous êtes la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir sur cette terre, alors allez vous en ! »

« Harry » murmura le professeur Snape en s'approchant doucement. Les traits de son visage étaient déformés en une expression mi-désespérée, mi-implorante et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure – signe qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le jeune homme. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de ne pas te faire de mal et voilà que tu souffres plus encore… à cause de moi… Peux-tu me pardonner… »

« Non ! »

« … mon amour ? » finit l'homme.

« Partez d'ici ! Maintenant ! » s'écria Harry en se relevant agressivement.

Comme son professeur ne bougeait pas, il se précipita vers lui et commença à le pousser en le dirigeant brutalement vers la porte. « Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Jamais ! »

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-il à son tour en essayant de résister. Une fois revenue de sa surprise, il n'eut aucune peine à rester immobile ce qui exacerba la fureur de Harry qui tenta une fois de plus de le frapper. Il avait envie de lui faire mal, de le blesser autant que lui l'était et de démolir cette force qui semblait toujours émaner de lui et qui le maintenait en cet instant, solidement planter devant lui – lui qui bouillait de rage et d'impuissance.

« Va-t-en ! » éclata-t-il en envoyant un autre coup de poing à son maître des potions qui réussit sans peine à l'attraper.

« Ca suffit Harry ! » murmura Severus en plaquant son étudiant entre la porte et lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. « Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

Harry tremblait contre lui et ne disait plus rien. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son beau visage ravagé par la tristesse et s'en fut brusquement trop pour Severus. Le cœur battant, il lui redressa la tête et but ses larmes avec tendresse et dévotion. Harry était toujours secoué de spasmes mais ne faisait aucun geste pour s'enfuir. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses prunelles restaient fixes, regardant dans le vide. Ses joues étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré à l'instar de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui étaient gonflées et d'aspect onctueux. L'homme ne put y résister.

Sa bouche vagabonda sur la courbe lisse des joues brûlantes et salées jusqu'à venir mordiller les lèvres qui n'appelaient qu'à être, elles aussi, goûtées.

« Harry… » murmura Severus tout en crispant une main dans les courts cheveux d'ébène tandis que l'autre se refermait sur la robe noire qui portait l'écusson d'une Maison qu'il aurait dû continuer de haïr. Ses doigts gourmands caressaient les plis du vêtement, le froissant de plus en plus dans sa paume ce qui faisait remonter l'ourlet. Il savait qu'il devait lâcher le tissu mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait droit de toucher de Harry, hormis ses lèvres qu'il mordillait toujours, les martyrisant des siennes, les aspirant pour les rougir davantage, appelant le sang qui devait les gonfler encore sous ses dents qui ne pouvaient que s'en rassasier.

Il n'avait droit qu'à cela. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille plus loin. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Une main dans ses cheveux, une main sur sa robe, les lèvres scellées aux siennes. Il ne devait rien y avoir d'autre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il touche sa peau. Aucune de ses cellules n'auraient droit de toucher la moindre parcelle d'épiderme de plus.

Il devait arrêter, s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Sa langue ne rentrerait pas dans sa bouche, ne danserait pas avec la sienne dans une valse sans fin. Il ne savourerait pas sa saveur, ne s'enivrerait pas de son odeur.

Harry ne bougeait d'ailleurs toujours pas. C'était une chance.

Relâcher la robe. Desserrer sa main sur le tissu froisser. Comment faisait-on déjà ? Redresser une phalange puis l'autre jusqu'à ce que le doigt soit complètement tendu. Ensuite, répéter l'opération avec les quatre autres et reculer sa main. Ne pas laisser sa paume se mettre en contact avec la peau de la cuisse. Ne pas vouloir la toucher, tester son velouté, glisser vers l'intérieur, toujours plus haut. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas le vouloir. Ne pas y penser…

L'ourlet de la robe soyeux était dans sa main, broyé plusieurs fois dans sa paume. Il savait.

Il savait que les jambes de son étudiant, de son amour étaient nues. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela tant qu'il ne les touchait pas.

Le jeune homme en face de lui n'était pas une prostitué mais bien Harry, la personne qui le faisait fantasmer depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait mal.

'Harry, c'est Harry…' se répétait-il mais cette pensée ne faisait qu'attiser son désir. Il n'avait pas à faire à un simulacre, à une parodie d'amour mais bien à l'homme que son cœur avait choisi.

Harry…

La pulpe de son index parcourait la chair douce d'une cuisse ferme et chaude qu'il imaginait sucrée comme un fruit mûr. Il sentait la peau frémir tandis que son doigt parcourait cette ligne souple de bas en haut puis de haut en bas en en enregistrant chaque grain.

Severus décrispa sa main des cheveux de son amour et la laissa glisser contre sa nuque, son épaule tandis que ses lèvres s'écartaient, que sa langue pénétrait et qu'elle venait taquinait celle qui se cachait dans la bouche de l'amant de ses vœux.

'Je t'aime Harry.'

La cuisse. _Sa_ cuisse. Elle était si douce que c'en était un péché.

Il entendit Harry gémir tandis que ses doigts glissaient plus haut, frôlant son sexe érigé sous son boxer tendu.

« Harry ! » gémit l'homme entre deux baisers.

Malgré lui, le corps du jeune homme s'était éveillé au désir et il commença à répondre aux caresses de son professeur. Peu à peu, leur étreinte se fit plus violente et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à moitié nus, quémandant et offrant, suppliant et savourant.

Severus plaquait son amour contre la porte aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il avait voulu se fondre en Harry. Ce dernier, quant à lui, se pressait avec une égale violence contre le corps brûlant qui le tourmentait de ses attouchements sensuels.

« Tu es à moi Harry » s'écria soudainement le maître des potions tandis qu'il soulevait son étudiant dans ses bras pour le faire réellement sien. « Tu es à moi. Je t'aime Harry. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour et Severus se rendit compte de l'aveuglement dont il s'était fait la victime. Tout en le prenant aussi violemment qu'inlassablement, aussi furieusement qu'amoureusement, il sentait ses joues s'inonder de larmes. Il n'avait rien compris.

Il avait cru détenir Harry pendant un court instant d'illusions en utilisant du polynectar sur un autre. Il avait cru accéder à l'inaccessible pour leur bien à tous les deux mais tout cela n'avait été que farce et mensonge.

Oh oui, il avait déjà possédé ce corps ! Oh oui, il avait eu l'apparence de Harry mais il n'avait rien compris du tout. L'acte qu'il avait commis avec l'autre homme ne lui avait rien apporté. Le corps était le même, le visage était semblable à celui de son amour mais l'ardeur juvénile, le désir inextinguible, les sentiments, les sensations, les émotions, tout ce qui était propre à Harry avait été absent. Il avait été dépourvu de tout cela. Il s'en rendait compte à présent que le corps qui lui avait déjà appartenu bougeait dans ses bras, aux petits cris extatiques que cette bouche chaude poussait. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison à faire. Là où ses yeux l'avaient trompés, son cœur l'avait compris et en cet instant-là, il pleurait de bonheur en mourrant d'amour.

Severus sentit les muscles de Harry se contracter tandis que sa jouissance faisait rage en lui-même et explosait sur son ventre ce qui amena l'homme à sa propre implosion dont il se délecta en sombrant dans les bras de son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Harry le regarder avec dégoût et il sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Il resta figé, les bras autour de ses genoux, pour se faire le plus petit possible lorsqu'il vit Harry s'enfuir. Tout était terminé.

Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Il ne le sut jamais. Il ne sut pas non plus comment il avait réussi à retourner à Poudlard.

La première chose qu'il avait faite en revenant dans ses appartements avait été de détruire tous les flacons de polynectar qu'il avait préparé pour avoir Harry puis il avait écrit un court message à l'intention de son amant d'une nuit, de son amour perdu et il attendait la réponse depuis deux jours.

Deux jours d'horreur où il ne l'avait même pas vu une seule fois. Il en était physiquement malade.

« Nous avons fait l'amour, mais il me déteste. Il ne m'a jamais dit je t'aime et ce dégoût dans ses yeux… mon amour, je t'en prie… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

'Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?' lut Harry une énième fois.

Il avait glissé le morceau de papier qu'un corbeau lui avait apporté, dans sa poche deux jours auparavant et ne cessait de le relire. Il savait parfaitement bien qui était l'expéditeur mais n'était pas prêt à lui répondre. Ou plus exactement, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Il se noyait dans un torrent de pensées taciturnes et douloureuses lorsqu'il vit Colin Creevey entrer dans leur salle commune avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et son air rêveur en faisait parler plus d'un. Malgré les nombreuses questions que tout le monde avait posé au blond, personne n'avait eu de réponse mais Harry savait pourquoi. Il l'avait su depuis la nuit fatidique où son destin avait changé lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bras de Draco Malfoy pour se rendre à la salle de demande.

Qui aurait pu croire que le sang pur de Serpentard aurait pu tomber amoureux d'un fils de moldu Gryffondor ?

Harry le fixa encore pendant quelques secondes puis détourna le regard.

En voyant le bonheur pur éclairer le visage de Colin, ne pouvait-on pas être certain que l'amour était la plus belle chose du monde ?

Pouvait-il réellement lui pardonner ?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Une chouette blanche tapota à la fenêtre du bureau du maître des potions qui lui ouvrit. Un petit message était accroché à sa patte qu'il prit et déroula. Il savait qui en était le propriétaire et son cœur le lui rappelait furieusement.

Les mains tremblantes tenaient le papier blanc. Il éclata en sanglot après avoir vu les trois petites lettres noires qui y figuraient. Il lâcha le bout de parchemin et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Tout n'était pas perdu.

**- FIN -**


End file.
